Rebirth: Unspilled and Pledged Tears
by MimoRei13
Summary: Rebirth, a very powerful group arises with a malicious vision. Yuuri will face a battle that will decide the future of the world. His retainers hold a sacred treasure that will determine the fate of the young king. Whether he survive or not. check it out!
1. Chapter 1: Hurt

Me: Yo~! This is my first attempt in writing a fan fiction... It's originally from my.. hmm..last month idea! When I just finished watching KKM! I'm sorry if there's any similar story but I SWEAR I thought it all by myself and it's before I found this site. Trust me~ *puppy eyes*..I'm not really good in English so please ignore my grammar and vocab mistakes.. *bows* I'll try harder to minimize any mistakes. Any suggestion is welcome~~~d!

Anissina: *sipping hot coffee* You sure talked alot. Anyway,you should use my 'I-Can-Help-Cracks-People-Head-For-Ideas-Kun!" It's such a great device that even Geika could not control his emotions. He just started to cry when he saw it last time. Hey.., are you listening?

Me:*runs away*

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM! I just love them~!~ Enjoy!~

**Chapter 1:Hurt**

"Weller-kyou Conrad, what will you do .. now?"

A grin. He didn't even know how and when that man was standing behind Yuuri. His right hand was at rest on Yuuri's right shoulder. Another hand was holding his broad sword. Dark, red liquid slowly runs from Yuuri's lip. The sword was already pushed through Yuuri's body. It was too late." C-Con-rart .."

It was a very normal day at Shin Makoku. That morning as Yuuri was having a break with Greta, Wolfram and Conrad at the garden, a large explosion is heard. Anissina has yet invented another magical device, Gunter and Gwendal have became the sacrifice.

"Saa minna !" Anissina removed the red cloth that covers the device and a unique..well, a very VERY strange rods with a helmet and a somewhat looked like a small machine are revealed."It is called Hey! Hey! I-Have-Sense-A-Danger –Kun! This great device can senses any kind of danger that is directed at any person that's wearing this detector," Anissina showed the thing that she hold at her left hand. It looks alike sunblock cream. Everyone gather to take a closer look except Gwendal as he was standing at the very corner of the room, as white as ghost and waiting for the right moment to escape."It's very easy if you use the thing that I've invented. You will be save from tripping when you walk or getting hit either by tree or horse or even from your enemy .Just put some maryoku into this machine and wear this detector and your life will be spare till the end!"

Yuuri slightly leant over and with a low voice, he whispered to Conrad so that the lady with the red hair won't be able to listen to what he wanted to say."Ne ,Conrart, don't you think that she should invent this thing long time ago and give it to Gwendal when they were still small?"Conrad was standing beside Yuuri, crossing his hands and chuckled. He thought it was amusing. "I don't think Gwendal would let her tests it on him though."Yuuri sweatdropped and laughed faintly. "Yeah.. Even if he did, Anissina-san might invent something else to track him down..."

"Gunter! Please show your maryoku in front of Heika!" After listened to Anissina explanation, Gunter changed his mind. He as the usual, willingly to be a sacrifice for the sake of Yuuri. Anissina moves closer to Yuuri. "Now, Heika.." Yuuri blinked."Please remove all of your clothes."Anissina smiled and Yuuri still processing by what she meant.

"Hmm?..Ore?...Ee-h?**WHAAT**?"

Blood spurted from Gunter's nose as he looked at his dear Majesty. Wolfram eyes widened and he quickly standing in front of Yuuri, both hands raising parallel, blocking him from Anissina."Hands off him, Anissina! You can't touch my fiancé!" Yuuri was grateful at Wolfram but at the same time feeling kinda annoyed. "What are you doing, Wolfram? Move aside. I need to put this cream on Heika skin. This is also for Heika future safety."Gunter that just revived was faint again as he started imagining the pleasure of rubbing Yuuri's bare skin with the cream. Yeah. More spurted of blood. As for Gwendal, his left eye was twitching.. again and again.

Yuuri slowly taking a step backward, ready to dash out of the room. As soon as he noticed that Anissina wasn't looking at him, he pulled Wolfram's hand and started running. "Now! Conrart!" Conrad knew his planned all along and tagged along with them. Anissina was a little surprised by the sudden movement and she accidentally squeezed out the cream. No one noticed that some of the cream was end up into Yuuri's collar, it mended onto his neck skin, so fast that even Yuuri himself didn't noticed it except for Anissina. Anissina flipped her hair back with her right hand and smirked."Hmhmhm, that should be enough. Now, let see."She looked at Gunter, still alive but living in his own world. Well, it doesn't matter as long as she can used him. His maryoku to be precise. But she needed a maryoku booster. Gunter alone was not enough as the main subject (Yuuri) wasn't here and the cream wasn't fully rubbed onto all parts of Yuuri's body. She needed more maryoku to activate the device. And there he was. Walking at fast pace as soon as he noticed Anissina's glare.

"Gwendal, where are you thinking you'll be going?"

"BAD OMEN-"

"A-ahaha ,gome, Gwendal!I wish I could save you.." Yuuri looked up with his teary eyes toward the upper part of the castle which exploded just now. Conrad smiled. Wolfram was holding Greta's hand as she was enjoying herself picking some flowers."Ani-ue is not like you, hennachoko, " Yuuri rolled his eyes."HENNACHOKO yuu na!"

"Heika, is there anything else that you need?"

Yuuri pouted."It's Yuuri, nazukeoya."He sighed. Then he continued, "I think that's enough. I'll be staying here for awhile with Greta. Thanks for everything Conrart."

"Then, I shall take my leave now."

Conrad bowed slightly to Yuuri as he excused himself. He needed to meet Gwendal to discuss about certain things that happened at some place near Shin Makoku. They should be discussing about them today. He received some information from Josak yesterday .The situations seemed worse than what they thought . The number of victims seem to gradually increase. However, before they could begin the meeting, Anissina burst into Gwendal's office. It's not really a bad thing though. Well, not for Gwendal of course. But then, Yuuri won't be troubled with what they were about to discuss.

It looks like a new group of humans were plotting something against the mazoku. The difference was the leader, he hold a very powerful houryoku. He's not a mere magician or houseki user, there is something more about the leader and all Josak could get was the leader appearances and their true motive is remained unclear .He is as tall as Gwendal, has a pale skin and always covered himself with a black robe. He is also good with sword. Rumors said that he wields a powerful sword and it's almost comparable with the Holy Sword and Morgif. The group is looking for someone and their motive is unlikely the same as the White Crow. Conrad has a bad feeling about these.

At Shinou Temple..

"Geika.."Ulrike couldn't hide her worried. Shinou sensed an enormous power entering Shin Makoku and it's nearby the castle but he can't pinpointed the exact location. Even Ulrike can't find it with her crystal orb. Murata adjusted his glasses in a way that reflected the light that entered the temple. He was consumed by deep thoughts.

"When did you sense it, Shinou?"Murata looked at Shinou with a serious look."Just now. I think it's getting nearer. It's approaching the castle."Shinou was standing in front of Murata, crossing his arms.

"Houjutsu?" Shinou nodded.

"What should we do, Geika?"

Murata still considering his thoughts .If the one that entering the castle or even nearby the castle is a houjutsu user, he or she couldn't possibly use their power. For God sake, it's Shin Makoku! It's the same as killing yourself if you are using your houjutsu at the demon reign. There couldn't possibly any harm can be made. Unless..

"Let's be prepared. We don't know the purpose of the arrival yet. Ulrike, try to pinpoint the exact location again. Shinou, you help her. I'll inform Von Voltaire-kyou."Murata walked out, leaving Shinou and Ulrike. Not long after that, before he managed to send the pigeon, the priestess went look for him. He knew something bad is about to happen.

As he arrived, Ulrike was paler than before, her eyes widen and she was shaking. Shinou was stunned."This is..." Murata couldn't believe what he saw. The crystal orb was shrouded in darkness, filled with dark clouds and was cracking. A dark aura was approaching and trying to consume the bright light .It's Yuuri they were after.

"SHINOU! We need to hurry! Ulrike, send a pigeon to Von Voltaire-kyou! Ask for Gisela!"Both of them went into the carriages, hoping they won't be too late.

"_Shibuya...be safe..."_

Yuuri wasn't realizing that he's in a grave danger. He was having his horse riding lesson with his trusted retainers outside the castle .Gunter was also there, accompanying him .He felt restless and insisted to stay with his dear Heika. Well, apparently, he was 'released' by Anissina. She made up her mind to use Gwendal alone instead of combining their maryoku. Too much maryoku and the result was an explosion.

Wolfram, as the usual called Yuuri a wimp for not being able to ride the horse as a king would be. Conrad can't help feeling worried. He's been keeping his eyes on Yuuri, ensuring that Yuuri is safe and secure. Ao also seemed frightened.

"W-Whoa! Easy there boy! Yosh yosh..," Yuuri patted Ao and then sighed."What's wrong with him today? Is he sick?"Yuuri looked at Gunter while trying to calm his black horse. Gunter bowed his head a little, placing his right hand at his chest showing his respect before answering Yuuri.

"Heika, I'm afraid that there's nothing wrong with Ao. He's in a perfect state. However..."He paused."Forgive me Heika,but I suggest that we should start heading back." Conrad can see that Gunter could no longer hide his worry. He knew that he's not the only one that can sense it.

"Now? But we just got here."

"Heika-"

"It's Yuuri . . . Really Conrart... You should know it better."

Conrad gave him his usual warm smiled."Forgive me. Yuuri, it's better if we listen to Gunter. We should stop for now and continue tomorrow. I'm sure Gwendal awaits for your return."

Wolfram looked at both adults. Something is wrong somewhere. Although he can't really tell what it is, but he knew it's best to leave now. He can't calm himself and he doesn't even know why.

"Eeh~?You too, Conrart? But the weather is so nice! It's too cruel to keep a young, healthy boy inside the castle when the weather is nice as now! Right, Wolfram?" Yuuri smiled widen, hoping that his fiancé agreed with him.

"Let's go back, Yuuri ," Wolfram suddenly changed his expression. Just now, he called Yuuri a wimp when he nearly fell from the seat and not being able to take a fully control of his horse, shoved Yuuri with his usual temper .But now, Wolfram looked somewhat depressed. His emerald eyes stared Yuuri, his facial showed that he's serious, as it's not 'we should go back now' but it's 'we MUST go back now'.

"Wolfram..." Yuuri looked at Conrad and Gunter. Both also showed the same expression. They seemed more cautious.

Wolfram rode his white horse along Yuuri's black horse; his left hand pulled Ao's rein from Yuuri's grasped. Gunter and Conrad followed them from the back, side by side.

"Conrad...Stay on your guard. Something seems off here. "

Conrad nodded to Gunter. His hand is ready to grab his sword just in case something happen throughout their way to return to the castle.

In the meantime, a man wearing a black robe is waiting for them. He chuckled upon seeing Yuuri and the others are heading toward him without realizing what awaits them.

"Found you, Shibuya Yuuri. Just a little bit further and you shall fulfill your destiny."

At the castle, Anissina was still conducting her experiment. It was for the 13th time actually. Gwendal that was supposed to be at his table doing his daily work was laying on the floor. Half-conscious.

"Hmm, maybe I should add this mixture a little bit."Before she inserted the liquid, the machine suddenly gave a respond. The bulbs lit to the brightest and the pumps became faster. The leftover maryoku that was stored from the previous failure was used to the fullest. The pointing needle in the machine swiftly switches to the further end of the red region. It indicated the worst.

"This can't be..."Anissina was surprised by the reaction of the machine."Gwendal! Wake up! Heika is in a great danger!"Gwendal sighed and he wasn't sure if it was showing the real result although he's having a jumpy feeling. However, before he could say anything, Darcascos barged in holding a letter.

"Please forgive my rudeness, Your Excellency! I just received an urgent letter from the Shinou Temple!" he shouted as he gave a firm salute.

That letter confirmed everything.

Gwendal and Anissina looked at each other. "Prepare my horse and get Gisela for me. We'll be departing immediately!"

"Ha-Haiit!"

The mood was tensed. Wolfram could feel that the feeling only got deeper and heavier despite the fact that they are about to arrive the castle."_Is this, some kind of bad premonition_?"This thought keep replaying inside his mind. Everything became too quite.

Yuuri became worried over his retainers. He sighed."Ne, what's wrong with you gu-"Before Yuuri managed to complete his sentence, an arrow passing by, nearly hit his ear.

"EEeekk?W-what was that?"Ao was shocked and became wild, accidentally knocked Yuuri off him. Conrad managed to catch him before he met the ground.

"Heika! Did you hurt yourself?"The brunette hold Yuuri with his left hand, another one drawn his sword from the sheath, pointing it towards the enemy that stood not far from them. Wolfram blocked Yuuri and Conrad from the enemies by standing beside them while Gunter facing the other side. They were completely surrounded by the enemies.

"I'm fine. But, who are they?"Conrad helped him stood, right hand still pointing at the enemies in front of them."They are the group that caused troubles to Shin Makoku recently. Heika, please stay close to me."

A pale-skin man appeared wearing a black robe, smiling.

"My, my... Maou Heika. It is a pleasure to meet you. "

He tilted his head a little before them."Forgive my manner. I am Lancet, the leader of Rebirth."

"Re-birth?" Yuuri blinked.

"What do you want from us?"Gunter tightened his sword grip. He's ready to attack in case they tend to hurt his beloved Majesty.

"Nothing much, Von Christ-kyou. I just need to finish some business with your dear Heika. For the sake of the rebirth of my master. It's time for you to fulfill your destiny, Maou Heika."

A sword was drawn and a dark aura surrounded the man, creating a heavy pressure around them. Everyone was stunned. Gunter was the first one that was snapped back to the reality, realizing how dangerous the man is.

"Conrad! Wolfram!"Gunter took a firm stance. The others nodded, understood by what he meant.

"I won't let you touch him."Wolfram swayed his sword back to forth, ready to parry any attacks.

"Heika, please stand back," Conrad softly pulled Yuuri to stand behind him. Yuuri was standing in the middle of his trusted retainers.

"But-"

"Hear me, all who make up the flame..Obey this mazoku who defeated your original master! Heed my will and obey!"A lion flame was formed and they flew violently apart, heading towards the enemies.

Lancet raised his other hand and his followers dashed forward at the same time, all blades were pointing at Yuuri's retainers .Some was hit by the flames but it didn't stop the others from moving forward. However, before they reached them, they just stopped, frozen to be precise. Yuuri and the others were shocked seeing those. It was an unbelievable sight. It's as the time has stopped.

Lancet chuckled and before anyone realized it, he was already gone. Yuuri saw a gust of wind and gold glitters at the spot where Lancet was standing before. But Lancet was nowhere to be found. His retainers seemed too distracted by what they were seeing to even realize it. The enemies just began to fade away slowly. They were all just an illusion from the beginning. It was just a trick so that Lancet can move closer to Yuuri without anyone noticing it.

Yuuri felt a presence behind him. He gasped but he couldn't do anything.

"Shall we? Maou Heika?"His plan was a success. Lancet now is controlling the whole situation.

Everyone took a glance and there was Lancet, tilting his head down as he was standing behind Yuuri, his right hand was holding Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri was trying to move with all of his effort. He seemed to be paralyzed, just like the time when they met Alazon in Greta's room when she attempted to kidnap Yuuri.

Conrad and Gunter hurriedly clashed their swords toward Lancet. Wolfram swayed his sword to the side, wanting to slash Lancet's arm to release Yuuri but his effort was fruitless. All attacks were repelled with a little effort. Lancet created a shield around him and a swing of his dark sword, both Gunter and Wolfram were blown far away. Gunter hit one of the trees and he could feel a pang of pain at his back. Wolfram landed not far from him. The force of the suppressed power of the man was too strong. Conrad was able to stay put by firmly holding onto his sword that was driven down into the ground.

"Gunter! Wolfram!" Yuuri is still struggling to break free from the spell.

"Away from him, Lancet!"Conrad tried his best to keep a firm stance despite the pressure that forcing him to blow away from the spot that he was standing. He retrieved his sword and ready to attack Lancet.

Lancet smirked. Then, he patted Yuuri."I'm afraid I can't. This is needed to be done. You should consider yourself lucky to witness this grand event, Weller-kyou Conrad."He suddenly yanked Yuuri's hair back with a jerk making Yuuri shrieked a little.

"Heika!"Conrad gritted his teeth. Blood is rushing inside him.

"Release him immediately!"

Conrad's eyes narrowing dangerously. He dashed towards Lancet and jumped high, both hands gripping the sword tightly as he delivered the mortal blows from the upper. As his blade met the shield, Lancet thought that the attack will get repelled. However, it seemed that the blow was much more powerful and stronger than before that it cut through the shield and finally met the flesh of Lancet's right hand. He groaned and he tried to parry the next blow by using his dark sword.

Using his power, the dark aura that surrounded his sword captured Conrad, locking all his movements and he used this opportunity to deliver his attack. He gave a slash at Conrad's chest but Gunter managed to block it using his wind power while Wolfram used his fire attacks to release Conrad. That was the least they could do to help Conrad.

Blood is dripping from Conrad's left hand. It was from the impact of the shield and some parts of his skin were burned due to intact of the dark aura that held him just now.

Lancet smiled wryly then he suddenly burst into laugh.

"As expected from the Lion of Rüttenberg. It was such a remarkable fight. I didn't expect that you could penetrate my shield."Lancet seemed didn't mind the wound that he received. It was quite severe.

"But then..," he stopped. Gust of wind appeared around him and Yuuri. He walked past Yuuri and stood not far from Conrad. His face was covered by the robe but Conrad could see the way he stared. His eyes were gleaming in gold colors .It looks somewhat familiar to Conrad. He plucked his finger and the wind grew stronger and wilder. The wind was directed toward Conrad and it hit his abdomen.

Conrad crouched and groaned. He kneeled down, placing his left hand onto his abdomen while the other hand was still holding his sword that was once again acted as a stake, used to support him from laying down on the ground.

"CONRAD!"

Both Gunter and Wolfram ran towards Conrad but then were pushed away by the wild wind. Lancet seemed to enjoy himself.

Yuuri was stunned .He can feel an enormous energy surged inside him. All his trusted retainers were injured for his sake. He clenched his fist as hard as he could. He lost to his anger and was about to become his inner self.

But then, he suddenly felt a sharp pain. Something was forcefully pushed through inside him from behind and someone was holding his right shoulder. He realized something. Lancet was no longer standing between him and Conrad but there were only a gust of wind with gold glitters and the brunette. Yuuri saw the look of Conrad. He looks horrified.

His vision suddenly became blurred .He felt numb but the pain didn't go away. Instead, the pain just keeps getting more painful. He could see the sharp metal covering with his own blood and some part of it is still resting inside him. He felt a sticky liquid, sticking to his clothes and his skin. He can feel a blood gurgling inside him and without knowing it, a red liquid flowed from his lip .He realized that it's harder to breath now. Both knees and hand were trembling .Yuuri felt cold and his heart is throbbing."C-Conrart.."

"YUURI!"

"HEIKA!"

Everyone shouted at the same time. The thing that they feared the most had happen.

It was the right moment to stab Yuuri, before he turned to a more powerful Maou. It would be a pain for Lancet to deal with his "justice". Lancet grinned. "Weller-kyou Conrad, what will you do now?"

Lancet inserted some of his houryoku into the sword to activate it. The sword glowed and so does Yuuri.

"Nngh!" Yuuri felt that his energy and his maryoku was forcefully drained by the sword. His head spun sickeningly and the pain was unbearable. It felt like something is mercilessly tearing him apart from inside of his body. He was screaming out in agony. Warm tears were streaming down his face.

Lancet wanted to drain all of Yuuri's maryoku for his plan but before he could do so, a strong force repelled his action and he hurriedly pulled his sword out of Yuuri's body and pushed Yuuri away from him.

More blood gushed from Yuuri's wound. His knees buckled on their own accord and slowly fall forward. He can no longer move to his own will and was exhausted to the extent. His vision was completely blurred. Yuuri's pendant shone in a blue-light color and it slowly warped Yuuri.

"YUURI!"

Conrad caught Yuuri without minding his injuries. He hugged Yuuri softly and slowly, afraid that the wound might get deeper than it is. Yuuri was coughing blood and winced at the pain. All Conrad could smell was the blood as he hugged the sousoku. Yuuri is bathing with his own blood and sweat. He looks pale and his breathing is uneven. Conrad could hear Yuuri inhales thickly.

Wolfram and Gunter were consumed with anger and vigorously attacking Lancet. Lancet shield couldn't repel their attacks but he managed to avoid most of them. His shield has weakened due to the previous attack. He was about to counterattack when he saw a troops of soldier and a carriage were approaching. There is a powerful maryoku inside the carriage. He knew it's the best to leave.

He smiled wryly and shot a large dark aura. It didn't hit either Wolfram or Gunter but it was directed to Yuuri that was laying half-consciously into Conrad's embrace .Conrad slashed it will all his might, still embracing the soukoku with his other hand.

Wolfram and Gunter could swear that it was the first time Conrad seemed so determinant to kill someone that his eyes were gleaming with anger and hatred. He is trembling with anger and he looked so fierce. And also hurt. Tears were trailing down his cheeks.

Conrad managed to slash the dark aura and protect the sousoku. He was huffing and also panting. He was so determined to kill that man right away, putting aside his conditions, his wounds and his stamina. He didn't even care if it'll cost his life as long as he could kill Lancet with his own hands. He couldn't forgive himself for letting the young Maou to get hurt. He tried to fight back tears of fear, panic and frustration but then he just couldn't. The sight was too much. The cut is too deep. Warm blood poured and pooled in the front of his pant and was spreading on the front of his uniform jacket.

Yuuri could hear the rapid beating of Conrad's heart. He knew that he need to stop Conrad before it's too late.

"No...Con-rart-, "he managed after an effort. Yuuri inhales shakily and he clenched on Conrad's upper uniform weakly, bearing the pain.

Conrad heard a faint, weak voice from Yuuri. He tried to compose himself and clear his mind. His first priority now is to get the king treated as soon as possible.

"I understand. Please conserve your energy, Yuuri."He whispers as steadily as he could.

Lancet's smile gone. He was about to celebrate his own victory when the dark aura ball hit Yuuri. But instead, it was cleanly slashed by Conrad. Lancet could hear the sound of horses stomping and the carriage wheels nearby. He needs to get going.

"I shall bid my farewell for now. Thank you for everything,"He tilted his head a little and then vanished into the thin air.

"WAIT!"Wolfram clenched his sword.

"Wolfram! Stop it! It's no use and it's dangerous!"Gunter was breathing heavily and sweating a lot. His energy was about to drain but he forced himself to move closer to his beloved Heika.

"Heika, please hold on a little bit longer." Gunter slowly whispered to Yuuri while holding his own pain.

He continued, "I heard a carriage's wheel is on this way. I'll go check it up and get help as soon as possible." Gunter then left.

"Tch! BASTARD!" Wolfram felt ashamed of himself for not being able to protect his own fiancé. It is like his pride was smashed down and he could no longer fix it. He was easily defeated by Lancet. He felt useless and weak. He tried to prevent himself from crying. He then ran toward Conrad, wanting to check Yuuri's condition.

It has worsened. Yuuri has lost too much blood. Wolfram dropped his blade, slowly touching Yuuri's face. It was cold.

"Yuuri…"His voice cracked.

His thought kept betraying him, thinking that Yuuri might leave him in no time. He wanted to have faith in Yuuri. Wolfram took off his upper uniform and unbuttoned his white garment. He used it to tie Yuuri's wound to prevent more lose of blood.

Yuuri winced at the touch. His eyes were hollow and he's even paler than before. His eyes started to get heavier. He can't feel his hands but Conrad's warm embrace was able to comfort him a little bit. He thought about all of his beloved persons. His mother, as usual, at the kitchen cooking his favorite curry rice. His dad, probably playing golf with Bob. His brother, locking himself in his room and playing his dating sim game. Greta, she might hang out with Cheri-sama and Anissina in the lab. Murata, as the usual, in the library of the Shinou Temple, continuing his researches and probably at the same time arguing with Shinou and help Ulrike when he's free. Gwendal, at his table and checking all the papers for Yuuri to sign it. Or maybe he's still trying to get away from Anissina. His fellow friends at the other nations and the Ten Noble, everyone is busy with their own daily life. He wondered if Sara is doing well… Gunter, Wolfram and Conrad. If only he didn't drag them out here, they might not encounter such situation. He took a look at Conrad. The image was blurred but then he instinctively tried to move his hand and slowly touched Conrad's face.

"S-stop crying, nazuke-oya." Yuuri sounded weak. He smiled weakly.

Conrad gasped. He held Yuuri's hand that was touching his cheek. Still covering with his own blood and its freezing.

"Yuuri! Please don't speak!"

Yuuri slowly shook his head.

"Wolf-ram, I-I'm sorry..." He spoke faintly and couldn't finish his sentence as the pain started to become more and more intense. He wasn't sure if Wolfram could hear him just now.

Wolfram eyes widen and his chest hurt. He could no longer capable of enduring his feeling.

"I-!"He took a deep breath."I won't forgive you if you make our daughter sad!" He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "…and leave me...alone,"He looked away from Yuuri, hiding his tears.

Yuuri smiled a little. He started coughing more blood afterward. Conrad and Wolfram became panicked and tried everything to keep him stay awake. He could hear them calling out for his name.

He started to feel drowsy again. His head was throbbing and the pain started to grew more painful than before. He must have been using a lot of energy just now although he just moved his hand, his head and a little talk. He heard Gunter's voice and some noise. He wondered if he could at least talk to Gunter for the last time. He could see the whole situation although his vision is getting more and more blurred. He sees Murata and Shinou hurriedly run toward him, calling for his name. Gisela is right behind them, hands are covering her mouth and she looks shock. She runs toward Yuuri with all her medical supplier. Then, there was Gwendal, looking terrified. He gave a firm order to his troops but Yuuri couldn't catch what he said. He feels so sleepy. He let himself leaned back further into Conrad's chest as his surrounding started to darken.

Conrad watched that dark black eyes close slowly. Yuuri breathed even slower. Conrad tightened his grasped and blinked hard enough to clear his blurring vision.

"Hold on! Yuuri!"

Me: That's all for now.. So,how was it? Hope you guys like it!

Wolfram: *stares hard*

Me: *sweatdrops* Oh yeah~ forgot to mention..,etto, it's bout the pairing. I like most of the pairings as well except for JosakXConrad. No offense. But I like this pair better (ConradXYuuri).

Wolfram: *veins popping*

Me: I like YuuRam but sometimes Conrad's affection towards Yuuri is far more ~~*mumbling* *rambling*

Wolfram: SHUT YOUR *#! AND GET TO THE POINT ALREADY! *threatening with fires*

Me: *clearing throat* I Hereby declaring that there will be no romances involved between them.

Wolfram: *Smiles sweetly while patting* That's more like it.

Me: *cough* maybe..

Wolfram: YOU LITTLE-!

Me: *runs away*

Greta: Heei? Gone already? Oh well~Alrighty, everyone ready?

KKM characters + me that's still running + Wolfram that is shooting fireballs :** Thanks you for reading!** *bow*

Me: Ps; seriously, i don't think there'll be any pairing for now.

Murata: then why are you making him angry? *narrow eyes at Wolfram*

me: *shrugs*

Murata: Idiot


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend

Me: Yo~! I'm back! Firstly, my deep apologies for taking such a long time to update the story. How to say….hmm….you could say that I forgot the plot and I need to rewrite it again and of course I did! This is what happen when you tend to slack off for the whole year~! Anyway, lately my grammar and vocabs been in chaos and thus, please spare me…I will attend the primary school along with my 7-years old cousin this year to learn the basic. As a token of my appreciation for sparing me, please accept this handmade pink, big eared sloth made by Gwendal. *throw the stuff toys at everyone*

Gwendal: It's an elephant…

Me: *sweatdropped* uhh, well of course…

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM! I just love them~!~ Enjoy!~

* * *

**Chapter 2: A FRIEND**

"Shibuya!" Murata moved closer and clasping Yuuri's hand. "He's freezing. How is he, Gisela?"

Gisela leaned forward and touched Yuuri's hand, checking for pulse. She gasped.

"I-I can barely sense heika maryoku! He's too weak! I'm not sure if he could mana-!"

"HEAL HIM! You can't just let him die!" Wolfram shouted with anger.

Conrad gritting his teeth. He held Yuuri even closer. "Yuuri…"

Murata took a deep breath. Then he spoke, " Please be calm, Von Bielefeld-kyou. I won't let him die."

"I'll give him some of my maryoku. Gisela, I want you to focus your healing on the cut. We need to be quick or he'll lose more of his blood. Shinou..." Shinou gave a slight nod.

Gisela gave a firm nod. She closed her eyes, concentrating all of her maryoku and soft green light emitted from her hand. She applied it onto Yuuri's deep cut on his stomach. At the same time, Murata channeling his maryoku to replenish some of Yuuri's maryoku. Not long after that, they just stopped. Yuuri coughed more blood and looked in a pain.

"Geika..I-I can't heal it at all… The wound only got worse!"

Everyone was shocked. Murata and Shinou were in deep thought.

"Can't you do something about it?" the brunette finally spoke.

"Gisela! Try harder!" Gunter insisted. Wolfram slowly held Yuuri's cold hand.

Shinou looked at Murata. " My Daikenja, could it be.."

A nod.

"That won't be necessary. He's also rejecting my maryoku. I'm afraid we can't heal him using her power. I need to confirm something. Weller-kyou Conrad…" Murata looked into the brunette eyes.

"That person, is he using a sword that alike Morgif true form to stab Shibuya?"

A paused. Conrad recalled the sword shape. It does look like Morgif true form although he can't see any face on it.

"Yes."

Murata stared at Yuuri with a worried look and he clenched his fist. "I knew it."

" Gisela, did you bring the herbs?"

"Yes."

" Apply them. At least it will give us enough time before we arrive at Shinou Temple."

Gisela hurriedly mixing the herbs and turned it into a paste. Later, she applied them carefully. Yuuri didn't give any response.

"Everyone, we should start heading back now."

"Wha-?" Wolfram clenched his fist. "We can't leave him like that! That herbs won't even heal him!"

" Wolfram, we should listen to Geika." Gwendal tried to calm down his younger brother.

"But Ani-ue-!"

"Von Bielefeld-kyou, I do understand your deep concern but if you don't listen to my Daikenja, I'm afraid we'll lose Yuuri forever in no time."

Wolfram stunned. That is the sentence that he fears the most. He gritted his teeth and stared at the ground.

"Understood, Shinou-Heika."He gave in.

"We better hurry. That herbs won't last longer."

Conrad gently lifted up the young Maou and carefully held him as he walked into the carriage. The rest followed. Wolfram, Murata and Shinou were sitting inside the same carriage with Conrad and Yuuri. Wolfram kept holding Yuuri's cold hand and his emerald eyes didn't even bother to stop gazing his pale fiancé. Murata sat quietly and crossing his arms, thinking about something. Shinou couldn't disturb his Daikenja and just staring outside the window. The atmosphere was gloomed. When they were about to arrive, Conrad murmured something to Yuuri, deep inside his heart hoped that it will reach him.

At Shinou Temple

"Ulrike…"

"All the preparation is done, Geika,"

" Weller-kyou, please take Shibuya inside. The rest stay here. Listen, no one will interfere the ceremony. "

Wolfram was about to complain when Gwendal firmly hold his shoulder and slowly shook his head.

"Yuuri…"

Slowly, the door closed. They could do nothing more. Except waiting.

* * *

"Weller-kyou, the upcoming event won't be a pretty sight. Are you sure you'll be okay if you stay here?"

Conrad take a look at the young Maou that was placed on the bed made from blue crystal, located at the center of the room. For him, the sight is already unbearable. Yuuri looks very pale and there's a hole near his stomach. He could see it very clearly now that his upper uniform was removed.

Conrad nodded. He could hear the young soukoku that stood beside him sighed.

"I expect nothing less. But then, please listen very carefully, Weller-kyou."

"When the ceremony begins, never get close to Shibuya until I construct you to do so. No matter what happen. The process might fail and I'm afraid there'll be no more second chance. Even a tiny mistake could cost his life. We must completely remove the curse or it'll consume Shibuya from inside and there'll be no other option to heal his injuries. There's…60% of chance that the process will fail. However, this is the only way." Murata slowly walked near the bed and he stopped beside Yuuri's body. " When I construct you to come to aid, you must hold him with all your might. That's the vital point of healing and removing the curse. We will give our final shot. He might or not turn into his Maou form and the worst case is he'll be able to overcome the chains that Ulrike will create. Shinou and I will ensure the curse to be completely removed before his maryoku is all drains and to do that, you must keep him at his place. We must act fast and accurate since his maryoku is depleting…worst than I imagine. If you fail, I'm afraid this would be our…last day with Shibuya."Murata slowly took Yuuri's hand and hold it gently.

"Do you understand, Weller-kyou?"

_60% of chance…_Conrad could tell that his heart was about to break into pieces when he heard that. But he also knew that this ceremony must be done.

"I..understand.."His voice sounds more determine than before.

Murata nod at him then placed his hands on the deep cut that looks like a hole."Shinou.." Shinou nodded then moved to Yuuri's side and placed his hands at the same spot. "Ulrike.." said Murata without glancing.

Ulrike stood at the end of the bed, near Yuuri's head. She raised her hands. "Then let us begin.." Ulrike begins chanting with full concentration. Colourful aura begins to surround the bed, the crystal itself begins to glow as it absorbed the aura. Aurora chains begin to form, holding Yuuri's hands and legs to the bed. Even so, it still looks beautiful. The view is stunning as the aura and the crystal's bright glow fill the room. Even Yuuri's pendant emits its beautiful, watery light. It's all well and beautiful until at one point which would haunted anyone that love Yuuri.

Light sharply burst from the wound and Conrad swore that he just saw that tiny Maou jerked like he's being stabbed from his back for a second time with the same sword. Yuuri coughed more dark bloods. Murata and Shinou started to compress the light with their maryoku. Ulrike is sweating a lot, while closing her eyes, she gives her best focus to allocate the light through the deep cut, to be more precise, the cursed itself by channeling the mixed power of hers and the crystal that is collected inside the crystal bed. Murata and Shinou struggle to keep the wild force steady. The wound looks horrible than before, like it's burning and Conrad could hear it hissing. The curse itself began to evoke, spilling dark and red blood from the wound. Yuuri tried to move his body, in effort to reject the pain and the treatment. He looks restless, tilting his head left and right countless time. His hair slowly grew longer till it reached his shoulder. He screamed in agony and at that time, his sharp eyes open and glows. Murata could hear the chains cracked loudly. Without taking a glance at the stunned Conrad, while putting all of his effort into compressing the light, he shouted.

"NOW! WELLER-KYOU!"

Outside Shinou Temple

Everyone could hear the young Maou deep voice screamed in agony. Light flashed from the closed door. Dark clouds start to form. Thunders wildly struck the place from above, enough to make everyone deaf. Storm mercilessly blow everything within it. Rain starts pouring heavily. All happens within the range of Shinou Temple. It becomes very cold as it will frost the place. Like their heart were frozen in fear when they heard the deep voice of their beloved Maou.

"H-Heika.." Gunter firmly clasped his hands together, hoping for the best.

Wolfram could no longer hid his fear. He ran toward the door, ready to busting through when his brother reached his hand.

"Ani-ue! Forgive me but I need to get to him!" said Wolfram, frustrated.

"No, Wolfram! You heard Geika. You must stay firm." Gwendal unsure if his tone was convincing enough when he himself couldn't stay firm as he used to be. He also worried but there's nothing he could do about it. For now, the only thing that he could do is to compose himself for the sake of his little brother. That's the least he could do.

"I couldn't just stand here! I need to be by his side!" Wolfram tried to pull his hand while trying to get closer to the door.

"He got Conrad! Now please have faith in him!"

Wolfram stopped. He knew it wasn't the right time to feel jealous but there's a sharp pain in his heart and he felt hopeless. He was trembling. Both fear and anger at war within his body. His knees buckled on their own accord, reaching for the floor. He sobbed with frustration.

"Yuuri.."

Gisela couldn't bear her tears when she looked at the broken, young soldier. She looked away and weeping quietly.

A moment later, the sky cleared. The door was opened and Murata was out. He looked very exhausted to the point that he looked as he was struggling when he walked. He was about to fall when a hand caught him.

"Be careful there, Geika~" Josak gave a wide smile.

"When did you arrive?" Murata fixed his glasses while letting him support his body.

"A couple of minutes ago. It's tough to get in here when the storm suddenly becomes wilder." Josak carry him at his back like usual.

" Geika! How is-" Everyone rushing to his side.

"He's fine. He just need to rest. But he can't go back to the castle yet. He needs to stay here for 3 days for further treatment." Murata took a glance at the red-eyed blonde prince. "You could stay by his side tonight." Wolfram then, without waiting for another second, dashing inside the temple. Gwendal sighed with relief.

"Is there anything that you required, Geika?" Gwendal looked at the exhausted soukoku.

"Please invite the king of Small Shimaron to the castle after 3 days. I have matters to discuss."

A nod. "And Gisela, please gather the same herbs as much as you can and bring it here. Give it to the priestess. I'll ask them to look over Yuuri. I hope you could conserve your maryoku till the 2nd day. Your healing skill will be needed on that day."

"Understood. I'll be on my way." Gisela salutes and went to the horse.

"For these 3 days, we'll be more focusing into healing the wounds. Josak, gather any information as much as possible after this."

"Leave it me~" Josak winked.

"I'll send a troops to guard here. Is there anything else?"

"I think that should be enough. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to…lay down for a while."

"I'll see you later, Heika." Josak carried the sleepy soukoku into the next building accompanied by 2 priestess that were waiting for them.

"I'll stay here with Heika,"said Gunter, looking inside the temple.

Gwendal sighed. He knew that Gunter is always concern about his Majesty but this time he needs to do something better than sitting beside the bed.

Gwendal pulled Gunter's robe, dragging him to the carriage.

"You will return to the castle with me. Conrad and Wolfram should be enough. We got situation here."

Inside the temple

Conrad stared at Yuuri's sleeping face. He slowly bend and his lip touched the young king forehead. He then gently stroked Yuuri's hair. The pain is still there. The images are haunting him, flashing inside his mind over and over again. The scream, the sobbing and… the begging.

When he was instructed by the Great Sage to hold Yuuri, he nearly abandoned him. But, a realization hit him hard. He couldn't let the king die. He went to aid and held him with all his might. The chains were breaking apart. It was hard to hold someone with such power. The Maou stared Conrad with hatred as he was struggling to break free. His sharp eyes were still glowing but it fixed at Conrad's face.

"WELLER-KYOU CONRAD, I COMMAND YOU TO RELEASE ME! WHO ARE YOU TO DEFY THE KING?

"…Forgive me…Yuuri-heika" His hands were still holding the young king to the bed. With his help, Ulrike managed to renew the chains that were breaking. Slow, but more effective.

"I WILL PUNISH YOU!" He roared. He clenched his hands firmly.

Conrad could tell that the maou is not joking. He could hear thunders wildly struck the place but couldn't penetrate the building. Several priestesses were chose to build a barrier from the attack. Murata had already thought of every possible situation. It was lucky for him that the Maou power was weaken due to the huge loss of maryoku. If not, all of the priestesses in the Shinou Temple will need to combine their power to hold the attack, with no guarantee that the attack will only comes once or twice.

"Shinou!..Urghh!.. How long is it?" Murata struggled to keep his eyes open. The light blinded his view. He was sweating a lot. He's about to come to his limit.

"A little bit, my Daikenja...hold on.." Shinou swiftly moved his hand to the lower part of the wound.

"H-Hurry up! I couldn't stay any longer!" Murata tried to compress the light again. His maryoku is depleting at a critical point.

The curse is about to finish but at the last stage of the treatment to completely removed the curse is costing the ultimate pain. The young Maou was exhausted by the unbearable pain. He was about to give up when the last maryoku entered his body. Shinou closed his eyes and concentrate before he channeled an enormous amount of maryoku. He directed it at the last existence of the curse. The crawling pain defeated the Maou. He could no longer hide his tears.

"C-Conrart…" He whispered. But Conrad heard him."Please…release me..."his deep voice cracked. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping the pain would go away. He coughed dark blood and some spilt on Conrad's hand. It was warm and thick.

"…please… hang on… a little bit...longer…Yuuri." Conrad was trembling but he tightened his gripping. He understood the meaning very well. Yuuri was asking him to release him, the same as killing him. Conrad felt the need to compose himself in such situation no matter how hard it is for the sake of everyone that is waiting for Yuuri's return. That included him.

"…Shinou-heika….please…hurry…" Ulrike is also at her limit. Renewing the chains while controlling the light had consumed a lot of her strength.

Not long after that, she gave a loud gasped. Her eyes widen.

"S-Shinou-heika… Yuuri-heika is…!" She could feel him slipping away. Conrad noticed that Yuuri is sweating a lot and he could hear his soft groaning. Yuuri was over his limit. He's no longer resisting. Even his stubbornness couldn't defy the fact that there's only a drop of energy left. He became too weak that he can no longer run amok. The pain had sap most of his energy and his will to live. His eyes are lightly shut and he couldn't clench his fists. Once again, his breath became slower. His heart was beating at a very slow pace. Conrad feared the worst. He held Yuuri's frozen hand and tightened his gripped. He called upon his dear king name for several times and kept encouraging him to keep stay with him.

"Tch! Such a stubborn curse..." Shinou was furious. He compressed the light with all his might using his final blast of maryoku. There's no time left. It was tough at first but he managed it. The wound was no longer as bad as it was. There's still a cut but not too deep. The final collision of the powers pushed everyone to the side except for Shinou. Murata stumbled along with Ulrike. They were panting heavily. Shinou gradually became so tiny. Conrad was also about to stumble but he managed to lean near the bed. He could now felt the pain of his injuries. He forced himself to stand up to check on his majesty conditions. Yuuri looked pale but breathed evenly. His heartbeat returns to normal. He had fallen asleep. The light slowly faded except the bed and the pendant. Yuuri's is like being wrapped in a blue, watery cocoon. Soon, a few priestesses came.

Conrad gently took Yuuri's hand to his side. He helped the priestesses cleaned the bloods. He received a clean, white cloth from a priestess and he used it to cover Yuuri's exposed body. Some priestesses help Ulrike to get inside a room and Shinou was leaning near the wall, still catching his breath. Murata stood with the help of the priestesses and he walked toward the door while smoothing his uniform. Without looking at Conrad, he said, "Weller-kyou, well done."

The flashback stopped. Conrad noticed someone was running into the temple. He removed his hand from Yuuri's bang and slowly changed his current position to the back. He could see a young teen with golden hair rushing inside.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram ran toward the bed and found Yuuri that is peacefully sleeping. A white cloth is covering his body. He's breathing slow and steady. Wolfram held Yuuri's cold hand and gripped it gently. His emerald eyes stared his fiancé with affection. "I'm glad you're safe...Yuuri..." His other hand touched Yuuri's cheek. It's cold. He noticed something different about Yuuri. His hair is longer and he looks matured. He also had a slightly broad shoulder. He resembles more the Maou form.

Conrad slowly touched Wolfram's shoulder from behind. He looked very tired but he still gave him his warm smiled.

"Conrad…why does Yuuri..."

"…Geika might explain later. For now, I suggest we come back after we treat your injuries. You should get some rest as well."

"Do you expect me to leave him here alone? I refuse."

"Wolfram, I'm sure Yuuri would be sad if he sees you like this. You need to-"Conrad fell to his knee. He was expecting nothing less. He had lost too many energy.

"Conrad!" Wolfram helped his brother to stand up again. He placed his hand behind Conrad's waist while the other took Conrad's hand and placed it behind his neck, reaching his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram. Thank you." He smiled at his young brother.

"Hmph! Y-you need to tend your injuries more than I do." Wolfram's face was red but he hides it by looking at the other way. Conrad chuckled.

Wolfram took a look at his fiancé. "I'll be back." Conrad could see his young brother deep affection toward the young king. He smiled.

"W-what are you smiling about? Come. Let's get you treated." said the blonde, slightly annoyed by the teasing smile.

Shinou-heika was there all along, observing those two brothers. He couldn't help but smile a bit.

* * *

It's been three days since the ceremony. Yuuri woke up and found himself laying on a weird bed made from crystal. It's hard and not comfortable at all. He was wearing his uniform not his pajama. His head was blurry. He couldn't find anyone in that room.

"Isn't this…Shinou Temple? What am I doing here?"

Yuuri got up and wanted to go out of the room. He found it awkward and hard to walk. He tripped for several times. He reached for the wall and slowly walked toward the door while letting the wall to support his movement.

"_What is wrong with my body? How long have I been here? Where's everyone?"_ Questions arose inside his mind. "Conrart? Wolfram? Murata?" No one answered him_. "Wait…, is that my voice? I got sore throat?" _He cleared his throat._ "I don't think so…"_ He continued walking. _"Maybe everyone is outside." _In front of the door, he saw someone about his age was standing. He has a straight, short cut blonde hair and has a slender figure. He'a quite tall and has a pale skin. He wore a white robe with a few golden stripes and a pair of black boots. He got a pair of blades with golden and silver sheaths. Yuuri couldn't see his face.

"Uh, hello there!" Yuuri tried to greet the mysterious boy.

The boy didn't even bother to turn around to face him but instead he slowly walked to the outside.

"H-Hey you there! Wait!" Yuuri tried to follow him with a certain effort. _"Seriously, what's wrong with my body? It's starting to ache."_ To his surprise, the boy did wait for him but whenever Yuuri was about to reached him, he continued walking. When they reached the front gate of the temple, the boy stopped. Yuuri was struggling to keep standing on the ground. They weren't that far now.

"Umm…excuse me…, do you know where everyone is? I see no one around here except for us. Usually Ulrike and a few shrine maidens would be wandering somewhere around." He paused. He remembered something about the shrine. "How did you even get in here anyway? You're a guy…RIGHT? They allowed someone unknown inside a shrine? Or… do I know you?"

The teen turned to face him. His eyes were gleaming with a very familiar color. Yuuri eyes widen.

"Soon…" The boy replied. A kind yet mysterious smile plastered on his face.

"You…are…" Yuuri couldn't avert his eyes from that boy. His mind was registering something. Something familiar and important that related with the boy. His head was getting heavier and fuzzy.

The slender boy continued walking and vanished in a thin air. Yuuri wanted to follow him but instead he collapsed.

"YUURI!" Wolfram ran to the outside of the temple. He was getting a cup of water and a clean towel to clean Yuuri's face but when he was back, Yuuri was nowhere to be found.

"What's the matter, Wolfram?" Conrad approached. He was preparing the horses.

"It's Yuuri! I couldn't find him anywhere!" Wolfram was really worried. The young king wasn't supposed to move until the final healing session. In fact, he wasn't supposed to wake up yet. His wound wasn't fully healed. Not to mentioned that his maryoku was still replenishing. Wolfram was blaming himself for leaving the young king alone just now. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to his beloved fiancé.

"Calm down, Wolfram. He mustn't be far. Let's us split."

"That won't be necessary, Weller-kyou." A pretty, long hair boy approached. He smiled to the two retainers that stood in front of him.

"Saralegui-Heika!"

Conrad could see Berias was holding the Maou. He was unconscious.

"Heika!" Conrad went to Berias. Berias gently gave the young soukoku to his retainer. Wolfram went beside his brother and examined the young soukoku. "He's asleep."

"You're supposed to come to the Blood Pledge castle tomorrow. What brings you here today?" Wolfram gave a sharp stare at the pretty boy.

"Ah, well, I found it's weird that Yuuri didn't send me the letter like he used to and I went to the castle earlier. They told me that he's here. So, I came and found him lying on the ground near the gate. I thought he was someone else, judging by the slight differences of his appearance." He chuckled and continued, "My, he was very hard to resist that I nearly kissed him. You should be more careful." Saralegui gave Wolfram his sarcastic smile.

Vein pops up, irritating the young retainer."Why you little-!" Wolfram was about to pull his sword and burned the long hair boy when he heard a soft groaning from the sleeping king.

"Wolfram, bring our guests to the guest room and go get Daikenja and Gisela. I'll bring him inside."

"Tch!" Wolfram tried to resist the urge to attack Saralegui.

"You have our gratitude, Saralegui-heika. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to bring Yuuri-heika inside." Conrad gave him a slight bow before he entered the shrine.

Wolfram stomped very hard when guiding the two guests to the guest room. His face was all red, engulfed by anger. The pretty boy did a good job in pissing him.

"Berias, did you see someone else beside us along the way to the shrine? " Saralegui asked his retainer in a slow tone.

"No, heika."

"Hmm…,I wonder who's Yuuri talking to just now." Saralegui crossed his arms, thinking.

* * *

Me: That's all for now~ I hope you like it~

Wolfram: *sharp stare* well I don't…with that so called-pretty boy!

Me: *goosebumps* Uhh, rest assure will ya… Sara didn't even kissed him!

Sara: Eh? I thought you asked me to do it. Thanks for letting me though. I really enjoyed it. I was looking forward to it. *sarcastic smile*

Wolfram: *triple veins pop out* …..I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! *roaring*… *now that's one big ball of fire*

Me: SARA! YOU TRAITOR! Can't you tell that he's lying! Wolfram, stop it! You'll burn my poor skin! I just came back from the spa! *run far, far away* *come crossing Gwendal *

Me: Owh~ you made a new toy. What a cute big-eyed lizard. *Wolfram getting nearer* I'll see you later! HEEEeeeellp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *getting far away*

Gwendal: It's an owl.

Me:Thanks for reading~!


	3. Chapter 3: Chase that Darkness

Me: Yo~! Rei is back! Thanks for those that reviewed my story! I'm really appreciated it! I'll do my best to update as soon as possible! Oh, and any grammar and vocab errors, please do forgive me. I'll work harder to improve my writings and the basics! Anyway, I'm now currently hiding under a desk from an angry fire wolf because I've decided that the pairing would be ConYuu..Seriously, in my opinion, they're meant to be together...I just love them~ *snuggles at a pair of black boots*

Gwendal: *gives a death glare* …

Me: Oh, c'mon Gwendal! Hide me for once will ya! Oh! And can you remove your long legs away a lil bit further? They hit me just now and it hurts... *grins*

Gwendal: You're disturbing my work.

Me: really? Hmm…well, I do love you kuroneko but forgive me, I love my life more. *hands over a cute black cat keychain*

Gwendal: ….*stares at the keychain* *stoic face painted in red*…*clears throat* Maybe just for a couple of hours…

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM! I just love them~!~ Enjoy!~

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chase that darkness**

"Maou-heika, there's no more time left...hurry…" Yuuri tried to reach him but before he could, dark clouds shrouded him and there's no more sign of him.

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, trying to recall the dream that he just had. His right hand was reaching out for nothing but air. He couldn't remember the face of that person but he couldn't help the feeling that he somewhat knew who it was. A familiar feeling that he had two days ago when he was found unconscious. He sighed. Lately, he's been dreaming about the same thing and there were these terrifying scenes that kept repeating over and over again. He placed a hand on his chest that was in pain and it felt heavy. Yuuri slowly got up from his bed only to find that he was alone. Wolfram was sleeping in his own room to give some space for him to recover and not to mention that he was actually trying to resist himself from snuggling the king that is hotter. Yuuri could see that Wolfram would furiously blush whenever he smiled at him or sometimes when they took a bath (of course, it was Wolfram who invaded the bathroom). He chuckled. Those funny actions of Wolfram were actually helping him to feel a little bit calm. Yuuri slowly went to his wardrobe and changed his outfit. He decided to take a stroll for a moment. He just loved the night breeze.

The door was carefully opened so that the noise won't be disturbing anyone's sleep. Yuuri knew it very well. For the last 2 days, everyone would rush to him whenever they heard noise near his bedroom. Last time, he just wanted to go to Greta's room to give her plush back and he swore that his heart skipped a beat when he saw Gunter and some soldiers that were guarding the area dashed towards him at a full speed, made he wanted to run away as well. Just as he thought that he managed to slip to the outside of the room without making a noise, he saw a tall, broad chest figure stood at the doorway. He nearly shrieked that he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Heika?" Conrad was guarding outside the room. Since the attacked, everyone took turn in guarding Yuuri and it was actually Murata's plan. They would be guarding until Yuuri is well enough.

"Ah…, C-Conrart! I didn't expect that you'll be guarding here today," Yuuri sweat dropped.

"Where are you going at this late?" the brunette looked at him with his concerned eyes.

"Well…uhh…I just need to go to the…bathroom!" Yuuri smiled awkwardly. He just hoped that Conrad won't be dragging him inside his room to make sure he gets to sleep. Just like this morning and this evening. Gwendal sure took his job seriously. He easily carried him back to his bed and he even gave him a stuffed toy that he knitted and placed it near Yuuri's bed.

"Why changed your pajama?" Conrad asked. His expression has softened. Everyone knew that Yuuri is a terrible liar. He will confess sooner or later.

"That's because I…well…," after a long paused to find a better excuse he sighed. "Okay, you caught me. I just want to take a stroll for a moment. I've been sleeping for a whole day and it gives me a headache! Even if I want to, I just can't close my eyes! I need some fresh air."

"You know it's dangerous to walk alone at this moment. You might get attack again."

"I know but…,"An idea occurred inside his head. Yuuri took Conrad's hand. "Hey, why don't you follow me? Just for a while! Please?" He grinned.

Conrad thought for a moment. He knew that Yuuri was supposed to rest for the whole few days to stabilize the maryoku that entered his body during the ceremony. By sleeping, the process will work much faster. Murata had explained the reasons for Yuuri's body dramatic change. The side effect of the treatment has made him overwhelming with maryoku and Yuuri mustn't use his maryoku for a while since his body is still recovering and weak. Yuuri might lost control of the power and ended up wasting more of his energy and maryoku. He might end up like Julia. But then, he just can't ignore his pleading. That dark orbs looking at him are full with hope. Yuuri still got the skill and it always worked against Conrad. He sighed.

"Very well, Heika. But after that you must promise me to get back to sleep." His lips curved into a soft smiled. Yuuri managed to convince him that everything will be alright.

"I promise!" He gave him his wide smiled. "And it's Yuuri, Conrart!" He pulled his retainer to the garden.

Yuuri stretched out his legs on the bed of grasses and leaned his body at the trunk of a tree while gazing at the stars. Conrad leaned at the tree, beside the young king. Yuuri seemed happy although he does look a little bit sleepy and tired.

"It's been a long time huh…" Yuuri smiled. He inhaled deeply and exhaled. Fresh air filled in his lungs. Then he took a look at the sky again.

"Oh! Look, look! There's the star that you showed me before! The North Star!" He pointed at the star and he grinned.

"Come on, Conrart! You haven't told me its name yet!" Yuuri lightly shook Conrad's arm.

"Well, I heard people called it Yuuri's Warmth."

"What? Y-Yuuri's Warmth? Why does it sounded familiar? Yuuri frowned.

Conrad smiled. "That's because it was named after you. I asked Gunter and he seemed to love it. He made an effort for it to be an official name and he did it." Conrad took a glance at his master, which his jaw was dropped and he's in extremely shocked state. Conrad tried his best to hold his laugh.

Later, when Yuuri returned back to the reality, he burst out laughing. Conrad gave him his question look. Yuuri thought Conrad was joking around with him and it was for the first time in Yuuri's life that Conrad could actually crack a joke, which he's not. Seeing Conrad's ("I'm not joking around, Heika.") face made him realized that it was the truth. Yuuri sweat dropped.

"Are you serious? I don't mind if it's a flower but a star? For real? It feels like I'm belonging to the solar system now and a best friend of Mr. Sun and Mr. Moon! And even Mars!" he continued, "And even more, why me? I didn't even remember all of the star members or even did a good job in science and not to mention winning any Nobel Prize. How comes they agreed with it?" Yuuri protested. His thoughts: first, he was a demon king (that freaked him out at first). Then, his name was used as a flower name which he didn't really mind. But now, a star (which never occurred to him). He wondered if someday it would be a planet or even the universe.

Conrad let out a small laughs. He may already foresee the possible reaction from the king. Then he continued.

"Those aren't matter. It's your charms that made people agreed. That's why I suggested it."

Yuuri frowned and he narrowed his eyes at Conrad. "My…charms?"

"Heika has pure heart and the warmth. You are always filled with kindness and compassion. Your naiveté always give joys to everyone that surrounds you. You make all the things warm like sunlight and you never left anyone behind. Heika cared of everyone and you never let away any injustice. You have your own way to lead people to the path of true peace. You have the rays of light that no one can compare with. Like the North Star." Conrad changed his current sitting position and faced Yuuri. He smiled. "If it's been a guide for travelers and navigators, then you've been a guide for your people, the world and us." Conrad stared deep inside Yuuri's dark orbs. It was dark but it emitted lights.

Yuuri was slightly shock from the sudden change of Conrad's position that he moved a little bit backwards.

"Uwah, you sounded like a play from Romeo and Juliet." Pinkish tinted on his cheeks. Yuuri was obviously embarrassed by the compliments.

"Romeo…and Juliet?" Conrad frowned.

"Well, you know, when Romeo went to meet his Juliet and whenever they met, he'll never stop praising about his lover even when he was about to die. He would say something like you did before and it will stop, ah- no, he will continue to praise her until someone comes to interfere their conversation and that would take some time. It really is bugging me. How did he remember those long scripts and non-stop praising! " He said, still blushing and still frowned.

Conrad chuckled. "I say that person play his character well. He maybe understands Romeo's deep feeling towards his lover. " Conrad played along when Yuuri was trailing off whenever he felt awkward or embarrass like usual.

Yuuri sighed. "I guess that's it…" then he continued. "I wonder if it's because of his honesty and loyalty that made her obsessed with him as well. Wait- what am I talking about?" He laughed awkwardly. He knew Conrad was being honest with him about his opinions and he found it was awkward for a while back then. He wasn't sure how to react to his comments for it's too…sudden. He did ask for A reason just know but instead Conrad bombarded him with A TONS of reasons that people agreed with him and Gunter. Well, that's what Yuuri thought. Conrad's ways to express his feelings were different if Yuuri compared to Gunter and Wolfram. It was smoother, calm and filled with honesty. It was a little awkward but he actually loved it and deeply appreciated it.

"Thanks, Conrart." He smiled. He stretched his arms. "I guess I need to accept the fact that the star was named after me now, isn't it?"

Conrad chuckled. "I'm afraid it is."

"I just hoped Greta would love it." Conrad kept silence, letting the soukoku to continue. But his smile never faded. They were stargazing again. There were several times where falling stars came across. Yuuri couldn't help but getting excited.

"We should do this often Conrart… It's actually fun! We could bring everyone and bring along some snacks! Appreciating nature is never boring! And who knows? Maybe we can find a new star and named it after you. Oh! And the others as well!" A paused. He touched his chin. "Hmm…, but they might tired and need to sleep. Gwendal might become grumpier than ever." Yuuri imagined something terrible that happened when the current Gwendal turned to a fiercer and grumpier Gwendal and became as powerful as a huge green Hulk, bringing more mountains of papers with both of his hands for Yuuri to sign, drowning him within millions stack of papers.

"Hiee~! I don't want to die yet!" A chill of fear went down his spine. Yuuri saw a gleam of amusement in Conrad's eyes and he just laughed awkwardly at him. Then, they just sit there quietly, keeping each other in company.

After a long silence, Yuuri suddenly spoke with a very serious tone. Something seemed to bother him and occupied his thought just now.

"Hey, Conrart."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Conrad noted that there were a tinge of sadness and some others mixed feelings.

"You see…I just remembered about something. I thought it was a nightmare but I believe it was actually happening. You remembered about it right? During the ceremony." Conrad faced him again. That even further confirmed his doubt; the nightmare is actually a real event. Yuuri tried not to meet his eyes by lowering his head and looking away at the ground. He felt ashamed of himself. He bit his lips and continued.

"I'm… sorry for saying those harsh words at you. I didn't know what's gotten into me. I said awful things at you and even tried to punish you with my power but you were just trying to help me back then! I-I...!" His voice cracked. He tried to hold his tears that were suddenly formed in his eyes from falling but to his shame, he couldn't hide it at all. Tears were trailing down his cheeks. The burden of guilty and regret inside his heart was filling the space and it was hurting him whenever he flashed back the images. The same pain when he was at his room before. He remembered Conrad's expression very well when he uttered those harsh words. He couldn't forgive himself and he feared that Conrad was just accompanied him for it was his authority to give him an order. "I'm really sorry! I almost hurt you with my own hands a-and you were already hurt by that Lancet while protecting me while I did almost nothing but a burden! I couldn't even help protecting Gunter, Wolfram and y-!" When the last word was about to be spoken, Conrad abruptly reached forward and hugged him. He held him tight and it help to reassure him. Yuuri could feel Conrad's warm breath near his right ear when he whispered to him.

"Hush…there's no need to apologize. I'm happy that you survived and that's the only thing which is matter to me." Yuuri's body that was stiffened just now was slowly relaxed.

"You're…not mad at me?" Yuuri looked at him with his pitch-black eyes that covered with tears. His mouth was half-opened.

"I'm not." When Conrad felt that Yuuri has calmed enough, he slowly released him and gave him a reassuring smile. He used his thumb to wipe the tears from Yuuri's eyes.

"But why?"

"Because it's Yuuri." Conrad replied. A simple answer and yet it's full with meaning.

Yuuri gave him his sincerest smile. He exactly looked like an innocent kid that just got an ice cream after he hurt his knee. Yuuri used his sleeves to clean his face.

"I'm feeling better now. I don't know what will happen if it wasn't you."

"I promised you that I'll give you my full supports, Heika. Ah, and of course, I would proudly present my arms, my chest and even my life to you." Conrad settled down beside him, no longer leaning at the tree.

Yuuri gave a small laughs. "You're still saying those things? I don't need any of that. By being beside me is enough already." It's a simple request but it meant a lot to him. He realized that when that dark event happened. Yuuri was very thankful when Conrad returned to them when everyone thought that Conrad betrayed Shin Makoku while he still believed in him. Even though it was a very long time ago, he just couldn't imagine Conrad wearing the white uniform and how his heart shattered. Yuuri looked at the brunette. "And one more thing, call me Yuuri! If anyone has the right to use my name, it's you."

"Yes, Yuuri."

A cold breeze was blowing, caressing their hairs and skins. It's a very peaceful night despite the chaos that was created by the Rebirth lately. Although Conrad had already forgave him, but this problem will always followed him. It kept Yuuri awoke and he couldn't help but thinking about it. Not to mention about those weird dreams and signs that appeared in his head lately. He really thought the fresh air would help to refresh him a little so he could go back to sleep and have a rest but the fresh air did a little. Then, he remembered about something.

"Conrart, I was wondering. Remember a lullaby that you used to sing to me before? Who teach you that song?" Yuuri asked without lifting his gaze from the sky. He leaned back to the tree, relaxing his tensed shoulders for staying too long. Not that he'll be able to sleep when he went back to his room at this moment.

"I learned it by myself."

"Really? Man, what a spirit. You even pronounced them accurately."

"It's for your sake."

Yuuri sweat dropped. He wondered if this is also in his job description as the most excellent bodyguard. It must be tough to be a king protector.

Nevertheless, he wanted to listen to it. It brought back some memories and he loved that feelings. Last time, Conrad sang him the lullaby when he couldn't sleep for 3 days straight because of another failed result of Anissina's invention even though he drank 5 cups of herbs that was meant to cure insomnia and even sleeping pills. He was lucky that he didn't die due to overdose. Conrad singing soothes him and he fell asleep afterwards.

Upon request, Conrad's lullaby filled the night. Yuuri closed his eyes and he enjoyed the lullaby. Conrad didn't sound like Elvis but it's just nice. He knew that the song: Love Me Tender is a nice song but he never thought it would be this good when Conrad sang it to him.

"I prefer to listen to your singing rather than sleep. Well, most of the times." Yuuri smiled, his eyes were still closed.

"I'll be happy to sing it for you every night before you go to sleep." Conrad said, a smile plastered on his face.

Yuuri sweat dropped. "Not every day please? Really, I'm not a kid anymore." He can't open his eyes for it becomes too heavy but he continued with a soft tone. "But sometimes would be nice." Conrad smiled upon the comment. Then, there was pause from the king. Conrad took this chance to convince his master to go back to his room. They've been out for quite some time now.

"Heika, I think it's time for you to-"Conrad heard a soft snore beside him. The young soukoku was already drifted into sleep. Conrad couldn't help but laughed a little.

He slowly lifted the young Maou and gently carried him back into his room. When they arrived, Conrad tucked him in his bed. He observed the young king for awhile and when he seen that he was having a good sleep, he left the room to his post. He closed his eyes and crossed his hands. Yuuri's eyes and face weren't as sharp as the Maou form but they were gradually returning to normal shapes. His dark hair was already shortening like normal. He gained a little height and he's a bit muscular than normal but his attitudes are still the same. He's still pure and innocent. The same old Yuuri that he always loved. If he's the Romeo, then there would be no doubt that Yuuri is the Juliet. He would die for him and Yuuri would do the same.

* * *

That morning, everyone gathered at the meeting room. Yuuri sat at the end of the long table, hands on table and Wolfram sat at his right, like usual crossing his hands while leaning on the chair. Conrad was standing near his dear king; never let his guard down while Murata was leaning near a window, crossing his hands and no one in the room could predict what he was thinking about. Josak was also presented. He stood near a wall, not far from where his Commander was standing. Huber was standing near the door while Gunter was analyzing some scrolls that he gathered. He sat near Gwendal that was sitting in front of his young brother, Wolfram. Gwendal seemed tired due to lack of sleep. Murata was about to explain some researches that he found in the old section of Shinou Temple library and the original library. Even Josak, Gunter, Gwendal, Huber and Conrad have something to report to the Geika and the Maou.

Gwendal started the meeting by reading some reports that he received from his subordinates. He placed some few pages of the paper on the table after he read it thoroughly. The new report gave him nothing new. He summarized all of the information that he gathered.

"My resources reported that the Rebirth is constantly appears at prisons and at several places that tragedy happened, mostly caused by them. Many citizens and prisoners were submitted into health centre after the meeting. Gisela diagnosed them and the illness is yet to be found. It seemed the numbers of victims are dramatically increasing after the incident where the Maou-heika was attacked. They had become more active. The Ten Noble families' areas are also being targeted. Waltorana is dispatching his armies to the border to increase the defense. " Gwendal crossed his arms and waited.

Yosak added. "I found out that the group has certain members and every of them possessed their own unique way of fighting. So far, they have only 6 members including the leader. I went around those affected places and they said there was this red-haired guy kills whoever he touched within a minute, a spiky, gray-haired guy that used a big bow with a weird arrows, a huge man with a big scar crossing his face and carried a big hammer with him, a young lady with a greenish hair and she possessed a huge houseki stone and a wand. Then, there is also a young girl about Greta's age with a light pink hair and she always with this unknown spirit monster."

"A young girl? How did she get involved in this?" Yuuri asked, worried.

Yosak shrugged. "I'm not sure Bocchan. She looked weak but she affected a hundred of people with the disease or so we called." Josak slowly leaned back at the wall after he explained his founding.

Yuuri was in a deep though.

"A soldier just came with a report saying that they also attacked some of the human lands, including Big Shimaron." Huber spoke.

"So, we are not their only target. I wonder why they attacked most of the prisoners and some citizens. They even created ruckus but for what reason? And this unknown illness. Do you know any of the symptoms?" Wolfram frowned. There were too many mysteries and he hated himself for not knowing more than what he already knew.

"Apparently we don't. I went to visit one of the health centre and the victims are like a moving dead bodies. They neither gave any reactions nor sleep. Some even had serious injuries but they only showed their blank expression and their eyes were unfocussed and fuzzy. They didn't even remember who they are or their families. It's like they had lost their memories." Conrad explained.

"Oh! There's one more thing. I think this might be useful. One of the survivors told me that when they attacked the citizen, she saw something dark and nebulous thing were sucked from them and were sealed in some white orb. Then the victim became like what Commander just said. My bad." Yosak slightly rubbed his head.

Murata kept silence. His brain was cautiously calculating, assorting and comprehending the complexity of the situation and information.

"Are they sucking souls?" Yuuri asked, concerned filled within his eyes.

"I don't think that is entirely true, Heika. If they are sucking humans and demons souls, those victims should be dead by now." Gunter put down some articles and scrolls on the table.

They went around a circle, again. All the cases were related to something bigger but the big picture is yet to be discovered.

"Did we overlook something? There must be something else here." Wolfram commented.

Silence lurking inside the room.

Conrad looked at Murata. He wanted to ask him about the sword that Lancet used and why he looked so frustrated when he confirmed the traits of the sword. He sure the sword meant something important.

After a several long, he decided to ask.

"Geika, could you tell us about the sword that he holds?"

Murata lifted his chin a little bit before answering the question and the light was reflected from his glasses, hiding his true emotion. He gave a deep sighed.

"I guess it's time."

"Murata?" Yuuri looked at his friend. His eyes showed confusion.

"What do you mean, Geika?" Gunter asked.

Everyone else in that room kept silence, letting the young Geika to continue.

"The sword is a twin of Morgif."

Yuuri crossed his arms and slowly tilted his head to the left. "Ah, I see...its Morgif's twin…huh…WHAT? Twin?" Yuuri shot up from his seat. His eyes widen.

"Well, I called it as a twin since they're came from the same source and from the same forger and were forged on the same day. The forger is unknown but the sword is also from the magma of Van da Via volcano. I'm sure Erhard Wincott has stated it in his research book. Did you find it, Christ-kyou?"

"Forgive me, Geika. Some pages were torn by someone."

"As I suspected. I guess I'll explain some to you."

Murata turned to everyone and began to explain. No one could actually see his eyes for it was hidden behind his glasses.

"The name for Morgif's twin is Synder Ziel Ahmia Eifrig. Although Eifrig came from the same source, the previous user had altered it by emerging some rare stones that can only be found every 600th of full moon. However, without a proper equipments, knowledge and accurate time, the stones would be nothing but a mere rocks when the sun arise. Girighet, the only man that managed to fuse them and the sword since then had one more skill that no one could figure out what it is until now. Based on the old scrolls that I found, it is said that Girighet sealed the sword in the coldest place in this world, contrary to Morgif that was found at its birthplace to suppress the power of the sword. It was a mistake to fuse the stones for it has awakened the true desire of the sword."

"The true desire?"

"I guess it's more like a split of identity of the demon sword. Morgif is a demon sword that is used by the Maou to protect something and its power will be upgraded based on the user's wills. It will stay loyal to you and stay by your side until the end."

"Contrary to that, Eifrig is a demon sword that is using the user to destroy something to gain unlimited powers without the user's wills. It will eat you from inside, consuming your soul until you die. The user will hunger for more power like the sword itself." Murata approached Yuuri and touched his shoulder. "That's why Lancet attacked Shibuya. I suspected he's hunger for his enormous power. There's also a note which I barely understand but it mentioned about a curse of the sword. Lancet wanted to put the curse on Shibuya but we're lucky since we found about the ceremony beforehand."

"What curse, Geika?" Conrad remembered something ran amok inside the deep hole near Yuuri's stomach.

"I'm afraid I'm not clear about it myself. The scroll just mentioned a little about the curse. It just stated that the curse needs to be lifted before the next sun arises. I'm guessing that the curse is related to what Girighet had discovered."

"You mean that is the stones power? An unknown curse?" Josak raised his left eyebrow.

"It's just my theory." Murata smiled.

"Anyway, back to the sword, when Morgif can only be used by the chosen Maou, Eifrig on the other hand chose its master based on their power and darkness, no matter who it is. It's just not any darkness, but anyone that possessed a true darkness like Soushu. If you followed my theory, Lancet is fulfilling his sword's task in gaining more power and as in return, the sword will give its unlimited powers for Lancet to use it for his agenda."

"His agenda…" Wolfram banged the table with his fists, frustrated. "What could it be? That selfish imbecile!"

"Wolfram…" Yuuri looked at the frustrated blond prince.

"The dark and nebulous thing…every living thing has this within them and we called them negative emotions. It can be controlled or suppress but by forcing those out from every soul will hurt the victims' souls. The group was planning to revive something related to the darkness by force. But it kept me wonder if he attacked Shibuya for something else besides his power?"

"Lancet did say he wanted Yuuri's life for the sake of his master's revival." Wolfram added.

"Master's revival…"Murata in deep thought. He was trying to figure out some clue from what Wolfram just said. Anything that related between his best friend power, the attempting to kill him and a revival of something malicious. Then, something hit the spot.

Gunter also realized about it. "Geika, are they planning to revive…" Everyone turned to face Gunter except Murata.

"I'm afraid so." Murata nodded.

"What is it?" Yuuri looked at Gunter.

"It's Soushu." Gwendal said. He rubbed his temple and lines appeared on his forehead. He was really disturbed by what he just said.

Yuuri and Wolfram gave a loud gasped. "Why in the world that anyone wanted to revive that horrible thing?"

"I'm sure he has his own reason which we need to find out to stop him before it's too late."

"But how?" Wolfram gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Soushu once nearly took Yuuri's life and now they need to face that thing again. They can't even do anything to help the young king if it does appear. Just like last time. They're powerless against that master of despair and it's just Yuuri that can stand to fight it. Alone. With no guaranteed that he might survive this time.

A soldier knocked the meeting room. "I've bring the demon sword that was requested by Geika!"

"Ah, just in time. Come in."Murata instructed.

Darcascos came in and gave a bow after he handed it to the young king. Then he marched out.

"Why is Morgif here?" Yuuri faced Morgif and it was making its usual noises. It looked happy to see the Maou though.

"Someone asked me to bring this along. Shibuya, with your current state, I'm sure you'll be able to contact him using your maryoku. He's been contacting Ulrike since the day of the group appeared and for some unknown reason, we couldn't get through him since the attack but he managed to leave a message earlier. Ulrike told me that he's been waiting for you for a long time. Longer than Shinou himself."

"Forgive me Geika, but Heika is yet to recover!" Gunter protested, knowing the consequence for the king to use his maryoku now. Yuuri is not fully returned to his original form yet.

Murata gave him his reassuring smiled. "This won't harm him. With the help of Morgif, he may be able to contact him without wasting much of his maryoku and his strength. Furthermore, this is the only choice to find a way to stop the Rebirth. He knew so much about the group and he might be able to tell something more important for this matter. As you can see, some of what I've found was based on what he told me. He was really helpful."

"Wait, wait, wait! Him? Who are you talking about, Murata? And you Morgif, keep quiet for once will ya." Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Morgif and it made a sad and irritated face.

"I'm sure you know who it is, Shibuya. He told me that you've met him 2 days ago at Shinou Temple. For an instant." Murata grinned at his best friend.

"2 days ago?" A fuzzy image of two blades with gold and silver sheaths with a complex yet beautiful carving appeared. Then, there were these familiar smile and eyes. A blurry image of a young man with a short light-blond hair standing near the gate and his beautiful voice.

"_Soon."_

"Ah! That young man…" The images gradually became vivid inside his mind and he let out his maryoku a little bit without even realized it. He's too focused in remembering that familiar person that he was indirectly contacting him through Morgif. His hair was softly being caressed by his own aura, like there was soft breeze inside the room. That time, strange words and voice started to form inside his mind like chanting and can only be heard and seen by him. Yuuri's eyes were unfocussed. Morgif was silent as well and it suddenly emitted bright light. It was building a path for the young king and the mysterious teen. Within a second, the light faded.

"Heika? " Conrad caught Yuuri when he was about to fall, hand still gripped Morgif but tightly and he noticed something was different about the young king. He looked exactly like when he activated the demon mirror.

"Oi, Yuuri." Wolfram faced him and when his hand touched Yuuri's shoulder to shake him, Murata stopped him. Then, he shook his head.

"Give him time. We mustn't disturb him."

* * *

Yuuri was floating in his own conscious. Strange words formed and Yuuri could hear Morgif chanted in the old tongue and Yuuri was following him chanting those words. Everything was twirling and it made Yuuri felt sick, forcing him to close his eyes while chanting. When Morgif spoke the last sentence of the old spell, Yuuri commanded him.

"*öffnen Sie den Pfad, Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif." Yuuri uttered softly.

A blinded light slowly pulled him inside it. Yuuri let his eyes closed and he allowed his body being consumed by the light. When he open his eyes, he found himself was floating in a dark empty space, slightly different from before, he felt uneasy. Nothing was around except him and Morgif. He dived down a little bit until his feet landed on the invisible floor.

"Where did you bring me this time, Morgif? This place is creepy." Morgif made noise like he usual did made and he did not even bothered to answer his master making Yuuri sweat dropped.

"Morgif…" He narrowed his eyes.

Morgif ignored him and he made more noise, like he was barging his own successfulness for being able to build the path and some incoherent nonsense that Yuuri didn't quite understand. He sighed.

"I really need Conrad and Murata right now. I don't mind being stuck here with Wolfram, Gwendal or Gunter. Even Adalbert." He took a glance at his sword again. "Others than you would be nice." He sighed again.

"Babuh-!" Morgif sounded panic. He began to pull Yuuri to the left by force.

"Uwah! What's wrong Morgif? Wait! Stop pulling my hand off my body! I didn't mean to offense you just now! Calm down! Calm down! I'm just kidding about Adalbert! Well, half of it!"

Yuuri turned around when he saw a few flying robes in black color. Their hands were chained and there were bloods spilled on their robes. They were approaching him.

"W-What…are they? Vampires?" Yuuri's jaw dropped and he was trembling by the sight.

"Buh—Baabuhh-Babuhh-!" Morgif again pulled Yuuri to the left. Yuuri saw nothing but a dark space but he knew it's better to run than stayed there. Those flying robes increased their pace to chase him. Yuuri saw a glimpse of red eyes and extremely sharp fangs. He ran with all his might.

"UWAAAAAAAHH! STOP CHASING ME! MORGIF, DO SOMETHING!"

"Baabuuuuuuuhh-"was his responded.

"Don't you just go Babuh! I'm depending on you!"

**_Zünden Sie den Weg an… _A beautiful voice chanted and a bell jingled. Then, light glowed in front of Yuuri, there was no more dark space and when Yuuri crossed the light, white space closing in behind him, separating him from the dark side. The flying robes were no longer seen, only a white space, a very spacious white space. Like a void. It amazed Yuuri how pure the color is. It reminded him of white snow but there was neither cold touch nor breeze.

"Who saved us just now?" A silence. Yuuri noticed something was different about Morgif when they arrived there. Morgif was awfully quiet and he showed his rare stern expression. It was still funny if you took a closer look at his face for it just didn't fit him well but Yuuri just couldn't laugh at it. Yuuri decided to take a look around the place and after a moment, he saw a body was floating not far from him. Hands were chained to the white poles at the right and left sides and head was looking down. A white mantel with golden stripes covered the head. Yuuri eyes widen at the state of that person. His nature to help people made him wanted to release the hanged person.

_I need to save that person_. He shouted in his mind while ran toward the chained person.

Morgif made a growling sound when Yuuri approached the body and it worried him.

"Oi, Morgif? Did you hurt your stomach? Wait-do you even had a stomach?" He stopped and decided to check his sword for a while and he found nothing. Morgif continue to growl and it gritted its teeth.

"Hmm, I don't know what's wrong with you but we could ask Gisela to check on you later, so hold on for a while okay?" Then he continued his running until he reached the chained person.

"Hey, hang on there!" He lifted Morgif and used his full power to give one big blow to the chain. Nothing happened. Then he tried again. He repeatedly slashed the chain but the blows didn't even left a scratch.

"Geez! What's wrong with this chain?" Yuuri was huffing. He took a break and glanced at the chained person.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry but please bear it for a while. I'll try to break it again." No response came. He saw the twin blades; each was strapped at both sides of the leather belt.

"Gold…and silver sheaths…" Yuuri slowly reached the mantel that covered the head and he lifted it, unveiling the young man that waited for him. He slowly lifted his chin to face Yuuri, unable to do more than that and he was panting like he was just come out from a battle.

Yuuri's mouth was half-opened. Now that they met face to face and at this closed distance, he saw a split image of Alazon. His golden eyes were bigger than the queen and his hair and bangs reminded Yuuri of Saralegui although his back hair is not as long as Saralegui, just a little below than the shoulders. He has a pale skin but it matched with his light golden hair. He looked about his age but there's no mistake that he does looked like the queen too. He was a very beautiful person. For Yuuri, this is the first time he met someone that is slightly more beautiful than Wolfram and Saralegui. His left ear wore a beautiful carved light green bell. Its long string was made from silver and Yuuri heard the same jingling when he lifted his chin to face him just now. A similar jingled that saved him.

"It's no use. The chained can't be broken but I'm glad you came, Maou-Heika." A beautiful, sooth voice spoke. He lowered his head a little to show his respect, still catching breath.

Yuuri startled. He didn't know how long did he stand in front of him, staring in awe, making Yuuri blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh—Thanks for saving us back then." Yuuri lower his head a little as well before he raised it again.

He smiled. "There's no need to thank me. It's my duty to protect my invited guest. I beg your pardon, but did you just say "us?" The young man showed Yuuri his unlikely confuse look.

"Ah, right!" Yuuri lifted his sword and showed him Morgif.

"I present you, the demon sword, Morgif."Morgif growled at the young man.

"Morgif! Don't be rude!" Yuuri's left hand pulled Morgif cheek (?).

A soft chuckled. "It's alright, Maou-heika. He could feel the present of Eifrig and the sacred treasure. That's why he's being protective. He must be really fond of you that he followed you here. But I really didn't expect to meet you here, Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif." He smiled at Morgif.

"You know Morgif? And Eifrig?" his eyes widen.

"Indeed. However, we will discuss about it later. There's something more important that you need to know and need to be done. What am I about to tell you are the reasons that I invited you here, Maou-heika."

Yuuri shook his head. "Call me Yuuri." He smiled.

"Very well. Then you can call me Fielys." He smiled back.

"That's nice name. Ah! And before you tell me anything, we should try to break this chain first. It looks very uncomfortable being hang like this. I'll try once more." Yuuri gripped Morgif hard, ready to give another blow. Before he did it, Fielys stopped him.

"It can't be broken like that. It's not just a chain. It's a spell. You'll be just wasting your energy, so please listen to me."

"But, I can't leave you like that."

"You have such a kind heart, Yuuri. But believe me, I don't mind to wait for another couple of days for you to release me. I've been waiting for you for 5000 years already."

"F-five thousand years?" He stammered. "In this state? That's another reason to release you right away! And why do you even bother to wait for me! You should ask Shinou 4000 years ago, for God sake!"

Another soft chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't do that. He's not the chosen one to destroy the darkness. Like Soushu matter."

"Why must everyone chose me? For you, to wait for that long, it's just not fair." Yuuri looked down. He didn't mind to help Fielys but for him to wait for that long at this kind of place for his arrivals, it was just too much. There's not even a single life was existed in that empty space other than him. He felt guilty for not being born earlier which it wasn't his decision to be born now or later.

Fielys could understand what Yuuri was thinking of. He smiled, appreciating the concerned of the young king.

"Because you have the purest heart that can fights and confronts the darkness. The warmth that darkness fears and despises the most. I'm sure the Original King would agree with me. Furthermore, it was worth it. To make up all of the mistakes, I wouldn't mind to spend my whole life at here until I've done my role."

"Fielys…"

"Listen, Yuuri. I'll explain everything about the group and the leader, Lancet when I've been released. I've known too much and I've something that Lancet need for the glory of his master's revival and its longevity. It is afraid of your power that he needs the sacred treasure to survive for it is the most powerful thing. However, there's also a possibility that he'll grow stronger with the existence of Eifrig. My role is to give you the sacred treasure to defeat it and destroyed Eifrig forever."

"Sacred treasure?"

Fielys gave him his apologetic face. "Forgive me, Yuuri. But I can't show you the sacred treasure yet. This is not a right place for me to reveal it. As you can see, this is the empty world that Lancet put me into. If I show you the sacred treasure that he's been longing, there's no mistake that the world will engulfs the treasure for him. This world is part of Eifrig."

"You mean I'm inside Eifrig?" Yuuri's jaw dropped.

A soft chuckled. "Sort of. Only a part though. That's why I'll tell you the most important part only."

"Why didn't you just use your telepathy power? Or is that what we called here?" Yuuri sat down near him, knowing it might tires Fielys to keep his head up.

"I can't. Lancet had blocking the path. Furthermore, what am I going to tell you are very important and it was safer to meet up or Lancet might intercept the plan, judging by his current power, it is possible. Since you've come to meet me with the help of Morgif and some barrier that I've created, he won't be able to sense your presence. But it won't last long."

"I understand. Tell me what I need to know. I promise you that I'll never let you down. Not after that 5000 years of waiting." He smiled.

Fielys smiled back and he nodded. Then, he started to explain.

"I am weakening and there's no mistake that the sealed of the sacred treasure will be broken. But if it's broken here, inside Eifrig, he will get the authority of the power and I can't allow that. To prevent this from happening, you need to release me."

"You mean you can actually be freed from this place at last?" His eyes shone in a bright light. Fielys was touched by Yuuri's deep concerned of him. It seemed like the young Maou was really into releasing Fielys from the place rather than facing the Rebirth. He gave him a slight nodded.

"Yes. I can be freed from this place after you destroyed Eifrig. And to do that, there's a ritual to release me from this world for a temporarily. I'll be released to your world but my soul will still be bound to the curse. And during those times, I'll provide my fullest assistance to you." He smiled.

Yuuri's smile faded. "…How come…only for a temporarily…"He frowned and clenched his fist.

"It won't take that long for you to truly release me. I'll give you the sacred treasure and I'll help you to master your power before you faced him."

"Him? Did you mean Soushu?"

"No. It's Lancet."

"I though it's Soushu that we must fight."

"That's not entirely true. Eifrig will consume most of its power for Lancet and Lancet himself is making his body the vessel of Soushu. Since Soushu doesn't have any definite form, he can't wield Eifrig. Thus, he offered his body to use the full potential of its power combined with Eifrig's power, and it's possible to create a power that will overcome yours."

Yuuri lowered his head and looked in a deep though.

"I wonder… how did he ended up like this…there must be something that happened to him."

Fielys kept silence. Some memories from his past kept bothering him. The ancestor sins and him, the feud. He wanted to tell him everything now but a sharp pain near his chest forbade him from doing so. He needed to be hurry. Lancet was trying to get through the barriers that he casted. Sooner than he predicted.

Yuuri felt a heavy pressure and he heard some loud deep sounds.

"What is that?" Yuuri stood up and looked around the place. Morgif growled louder.

"Morgif?"

"Yuuri, listen here, there's no more time. You need to do the ritual before my wills runs down. If not, there won't be any other way to stop him. Find a shinzoku merchant and he will lead you a way. When you have found him, say this sentence." Fielys used his power and his earring jingled when he lifted his chin to face the young sousoku.

Yuuri was pulled by some force and his face ended up near Fielys face. Their noses met and so their eyes, so closed that they almost kissed. Yuuri could feel his heart was beating fast. He stared at the golden eyes that were gleaming in bright yellow. Fielys whispered the sentence and Yuuri absorbed the message inside his mind, fully memorizing it. When the gleam faded, Yuuri stumbled and Fielys was panting heavily, sweat covered his face.

"Forgive me for using such force but I'm afraid you can't stay any longer. This meeting has consumed a lot of my strength and I can't protect you from him any longer. Until then, I shall bid you farewell."

"What? Who's coming? Lancet? What's going to happen to you?"

"There's no need to be worry about me. Lancet won't harm me any yet. You need to leave. Go now, Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif! Protect your master!" Fielys talked aloud at Morgif. Yuuri heard a loud cracked and he saw a hollow, dark hole not far from him. A figure came out from it.

"Baabuuuuuuuuuuh-!" Morgif shone in bright light and it was pulling Yuuri into it.

"Wait! Morgif!" Yuuri tried to resist but Fielys used his power to push him into it. Yuuri fell into the light along with Morgif. Yuuri managed to see a glimpse of his dear friend. His face was paler and he was still panting heavily but his lips managed to curve into a lovely smile.

"I'll be waiting for you, Yuuri."

The light blinded his view and he called upon his new friend name but there was no answer. He muttered before his vision became dark, erasing his view.

"No, Fielys…"

When he came back to his sense, he was already returned into his body.

"Heika."

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri was still feeling dizzy and Conrad helped him to get up. Wolfram held the now-sleeping Morgif and he placed it on the table.

"So, how was it, Shibuya? Did you meet him?"

A slow nodded. Yuuri was all quiet and he didn't lift up his face to look at everyone. He was looking down and was disturbed by some thoughts.

"Heika? Did you hurt yourself?" Gunter approached him.

He slowly shook his head. Then, he inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before he faced everyone. He looked different. He looked so determined and his eyes were showing his enthusiasm.

"There's no time left. We need to find Mr. Fanbalen, he might be able to help us." He paused. "And then we need to meet Alazon." He looked at Murata. Murata gave him his smiled.

"I guess that's the other reason you invited me here, isn't it?' Saralegui gave him his usual, charming smile. He looked at the somewhat-matured-looking king and went approached him in his usual manner.

"Sara?" Yuuri eyes widen, somewhat shocked since he didn't expect to see him there.

"Yuuri! It's been a long time! I miss you so much!" The pretty boy curled his hands on Yuuri's neck and snuggling him.

"Wait, when did you get here?" Yuuri was slightly blushed and felt awkward but he was happy to meet him.

"Just now, when you were unconscious, Heika." Conrad answered him. Murata then explained the reasons for their arrival. Saralegui and Berias were staying at the palace since the day when they met Yuuri at the Shinou Temple. Murata were discussing about some history-related matters to prove his theory but some facts were missing and they needed to go the original library for more info. It is then; they decided to visit the land of Seisunakoku. The trio, Murata-Josak-Huber along with the pair Saralegui and Berias went there and they eventually obtained most of what they seek. Yuuri just nodded afterwards, signaling that he understood while being hugged by Saralegui. Not long after that, Wolfram came forth with a red face, fully consumed with jealousy.

"I don't care who you are! Just get away from him! He's my fiancé!" Wolfram pulled the pretty boy away from Yuuri.

"Heika~ I'm glad that you are safe~" Gunter joined in snuggling his dear Maou.

"Uwah! Wait, Gunter! I can't breathe! Wolfram! Where are you touching?" Yuuri struggled to break free from them.

Gwendal gave a deep sighed. He was wondering if they were actually realized what was happening right now. He cleared his throat for their attention and he spoke.

"We will depart by this evening. Mr. Fanbalen is supposed to be at Caloria right now for his business. I'll let them know that we are going for a visit." After that, he excused himself.

* * *

A young girl with a porcelain skin, as white as snow with big, light blue eyes walked slowly in the big, old castle. Her long, light pink and slightly curly hairs swayed slowly when she walked. Her frilly white dress matched with her heart-shape maroon crystal necklace and her pink stuffed toy. She showed a cold expression, no smile and her eyes were always looks down. Nevertheless, she still looked pretty. Like a very pretty doll. An innocent and harmless creature, judging by her soft movement and her small body. Anyone that saw this little girl would definitely want to hug her or at least touch her hand if the beast is not following her around, protecting her everywhere and every time. No one would expect that this girl had already sent a thousand of people to face death.

She stopped in front of a gigantic door and her left hand hug the stuff toy closed to her face. She tiptoed and reached for the doorknob, turned it clockwise. Inside, there were few of her comrades with the same fate and vision as her. She feared them but she also loved them, like a family. They understood her pain and sorrow. She approached a dark red-haired young man that wore a black military uniform and hugged him. The boy lifted her and carried her in his arms. He smiled at her.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

A slow nodded. She was trembling but the young man managed to sooth her. They looked like a closed sibling although they are not related by blood.

"He tried to kill me again, brother Morte. I'm scared." She spoke slowly. Her trembling voice proved it but her expression never changed. Cold as ever and there wasn't even a drop of tear.

"Don't worry. He won't be able to. I killed him already." He caressed her hairs. She just stared down, looking blankly. The beast that followed her just stood near his feet, sadly looking at his master and slightly whimpered.

"My, my, how is she? Is she sick again?" A sexy lady with a short greenish hair approached them. She has a long legs and her body is curvy. Her eyelashes are long and her eyes are hazel. Her lip is as red as blood. Her beauty is comparable with Lady Cheri. She wore a black mantel and a slightly tight dress, exposing her collarbone and her neck wore a beautiful stones. The same stones the she wore as her earrings and as the main source of her oak wand.

"Should I check her?" She grinned and touched the young girl cheek. Morte slapped her hand away from the young girl. His orange eyes stared coldly at her.

"That hurts, Morte. You could just say so. I'm not going to drain her power." She rubbed her stingy hand. Morte just ignored her and sat near the king chair. Still carrying the young girl in his arms. She has been quiet since then.

"Morte, did she get another nightmare?" A young man with a spiky, gray hair asked. He was about Morte age. He sat in front of him at the table. Morte nodded.

"You bring that thing, Frei?"

"Always." Frei reached into his pouch and he took out a piece of white crystal.

"Uebel, look what Frei got for you." She glanced at Frei.

Frei turned the white crystal into a certain shapes of tiny, crystal animals and they were moving and hopping around her. She hesitantly touched one of the moving animals and it turned into a silver dust. Then, the animals encircling her hand and before she knew it, they were transformed into a silver bracelet with animals carving. She stared at it.

"That sandbear is cute. I love this bracelet." She looked at Frei. "And I love you too, Brother Frei." She gave him her angelic smiled.

"Then come here. Give me a hug."

She shook her head and she hugged Morte. Morte stroked her hair gently.

"That hurt, Uebel." Frei frowned. "What did you do to make her love you like that, Morte? It's not fair." His purplish eyes narrowed at him.

"Nothing." He replied. He took a spoon of hot soup and blew it before he offered it to the young girl. She drank it slowly. Frei just stared at them.

"I can give you a hug, Frei. But in return, give me some of your rare crystals." The sexy young lady sat beside him, encircling her hands on his neck. Frei ignored her.

"I don't think I want your hug, Avarice. Remove your hands off me." He took bread and sliced it with a knife.

Avarice slowly removed her hands and reached for a glass of wine. "You boys are never fun. I wish Elakhet is here."

"He should be back by now. Those foolish humans are no match for him." Frei commented. He offered a spoon of cake to Uebel when she rejected his salads. She ate it and Frei gave her a smile. Avarice glanced at the boy and she chuckled.

"Isn't she adorable, Frei? I wonder how they will treat her when they met her. The Maou and his retainers. The demons."

His smile faded, leaving a cold expression. He gripped his spoon and knife tightly.

A huge man went inside the room and his red eyes scanned the place thoroughly. He saw his comrades at the dining table and he joined them. He took a lump of meats and shoved it into his mouth. After his meal, Morte spoke.

"Lancet has given a new order. The Maou and his retainers are going to the land of Caloria." His orange eyes lazily looked at his food. "Elakhet and Avarice, you know what to do." The huge man grinned and the sexy lady nodded.

"Frei, Uebel and I will guard that place for a meantime. Dismiss." Then, they were gone.

* * *

Me: That's it for now~! Phew! That was longer than I expected. I hope you like it! I will start to put more ConYuu moments and I hope it won't be OOC. Better find a beta-reader. Oh, oh! And about the German sentences, well, you see, I don't speak in that language of course, so if it meant something weird, please tell me coz I just used google translate. Next, bout the North Star part, you see, those who read the novel might know bout it~ you can think it as, how to say~ umm..Conrad asked Gunter after d stargazing event (in the novel-Yuuri asked Conrad bout the North Star (called on Earth) name at the world (shin makoku, etc…)). I wonder if I'm making sense here. Next chapter would be a clash between the retainers and the members of Rebirth, while Sara and Yuuri will get separated from everyone and they need to face the red-haired guy that kills whoever he touched! Will they make it? How will Conrad and Wolfram react when they found Yuuri in such state (jeng jeng jeng~)? And who is Fielys actually? What happened in the past? And how will Gwendal fight the young girl that looks like a cute doll? *lol* please ignore my incoherent babbling. I hope you like the new characters-the Rebirth comrades. *glomps Morte* Anyway, any suggestion is welcome~~d!

Morte: *stares with his orange eyes* *disappears*

Me: Don't leave me~! Take me with you~! (TT^TT)

Gwendal: *sigh*Are you finished? Please leave now.

Me: *shook head vigorously* No way! Since he leaved me behind, I'm camping here! Wolfram is going to burn me to death if he found me out!

Gwendal: *rubbed temple* this is my room. I need to sleep now.

Me: na-uh! No way! *shook head*

Gwendal: This is not a camping site. Stop the campfire.

Me: *pouts* okay, okay…geez

Gwendal: And stop tearing my books. Go to sleep, now!

Me: yes mom. *crawling inside the tent with a few knitted stuff toys*

Me+KKM characters+the Rebirth: Thanks for reading~!

**Translation (Google Translate)**

* öffnen Sie den Pfad, Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif.

_(Open the path, Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif.)_

**Zünden Sie den Weg an

_(Light the way)_

"_**She did nothing! Why did you kill her? She was harmless!" **_

_**Morte strike out. Yuuri waited.**_

**In Next chapter: Shrouded in Dark Clouds and Nebulous Existence**


	4. Chapter 4: Shrouded in Dark Clouds

Me: Yo~! I'm back! I was able to finish this chapter before I'm going to the university~! Phew! *wipe sweat on forehead* anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the Conyuu moments and the fight scenes~ like I said, this is my first attempt of writing a fan fiction, so I'm still learning to write this kind of situations. I even cracked the wall for an idea thanks for my super headstrong head. (I rather used this method than using Anissina invention). Oh, and if you have any suggestion, please do tell me~ then less walls will be crushed~ lol

Murata: What are you doing at Shinou Temple?

Me: Can't you tell? I'm cracking the wall. Shinou told me it's worth it.

Murata: *sighed deeply* another idiot. Shinou…

Shinou: *was hiding behind the box, chuckled*

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM! I just love them~!~ Enjoy!~ *except for the Rebirth, they belong to me! *evil laugh**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shrouded in Dark Clouds and Nebulous Existence. **

Yuuri and the others left the castle when everything was well prepared. Gwendal, with a heavy heart left the castle to Anissina and she equipped the castle with all of her inventions within a minute. Saralegui and Berias tagged along the journey. During the voyage, Wolfram never took his eyes off his fiancé in case Yuuri cheated on him and he'll run to him whenever Saralegui approached him. Conrad stayed by his master side for most of the time, saved him from being snuggled by Saralegui and Wolfram when he pleaded at him. Gwendal and Gunter stood at the cabin, discussing about several matters. Murata just stared at the sea and he looked uneasy. Yuuri noticed that but whenever he asked him, Murata would just gave him his usual sheepish smiled and he would find a different topic to evade the question. Huber stood near the cabin door, watching the sunset. Yosak went to Caloria beforehand.

When they arrived, Flynn and her butler, even the citizens greeted them heartily.

Everyone went off the ship and it was Yuuri who went to greet the leader of that place first. The other followed him from behind. Huber helped to unload several crates.

"Flynn-san! It's nice to see you all well!" Yuuri shook hand with her. He gave her his bright smiled.

"Yuuri! It's nice to see you all well too!" She gave out small laughed.

"I'm sorry for the sudden visit but we really need to meet Mr. Fanbalen. Gwendal said he's here." Yuuri gave her an apologetic expression.

"No, it's okay. It's such an honor for us. I'll do what I can to help you. He's checking his goods right now but he'll meet you later at the mansion. He sent his apologies for not being able to greet you today. For the meantime, please stay at the mansion." She smiled sincerely. Then, she noticed Saralegui and Berias.

"Small Shimaron's king, Saralegui heika?"

Saralegui bowed a little, showing his respect and smiled.

"I'll be in your care for now."

"Ah, I see. Please, everyone, let's get going. I'm sure you're tired from the journey."

"That would be nice. Thanks for everything, Mrs. Gilbert." Murata grinned.

Flynn then escorted them into the carriages.

"We just met a month ago during the festival but I've seen, you had grown up in such a short time." Flynn spoke out her mind. She's wanted to ask Yuuri about his slight physical differences.

"Huh? Ah, well, you see…umm…" Yuuri stammered. He couldn't possibly say that he got stabbed and then the ceremony gave a side effect by affecting his physical appearances.

"This wimp ate poisonous mushrooms." Wolfram crossed his arms and looked out at the window. Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Wolfram, slightly annoyed by the word 'wimp'.

"Poisonous mushrooms?"

"Ah! R-right!" Yuuri nodded fast. He wasn't sure if it was convincing enough.

"Oh!" Flynn clasped her hands. "You mean the Red Polka Dots mushroom!" She laughed. "I thought it was a little weird when you looked so different within a month."

Yuuri sweat dropped. He imagined the same mushroom that Mario ate and he became big.

"You better be careful next time, Yuuri. I heard people will get their growth retarded if you eat too many Red Polka Dots mushroom."

Yuuri laughed awkwardly. "I'll bear that in my mind." Then, he heard Murata chuckled.

They arrived not long after that. Since some of the rooms were occupied and parts of the mansion were under construction, there weren't enough of rooms for everyone. Thus, they decided to share a room of two. Yuuri proposed his idea to decide who'll stay in the largest room and who'll stay in the regular room to make it fair, he broke a stick into 4 parts, 3 at the same length and 1 with an extra of 1cm. 4 of them were chose to pick each part in random and Yuuri got the regular room. Wolfram and Saralegui had a man-o-man talk to decide which one will stay in the same room with Yuuri. Of course the situation would be like this:

"I have the rights since I'm his fiance!" He huffed.

"But I'm a king of Small Shimaron. Kings should share the same room." He smirked.

But in the end, it was Murata that shared the same room with Yuuri. Wolfram shared a room with Gwendal and Gunter (they got the largest room), Sara with Berias, and Huber with Conrad. It was fair and square. Flynn apologized for such troubles but Yuuri immediately corrected her saying that it was his fault for suddenly came to Caloria. He really didn't mind to share a room.

Later, everyone went to have some tea break. They talked for a while. Flynn told them about certain incidents near the border of Caloria, where there were some cases of attacks were reported. The victims were crashed in such a horrible ways that she trembled by the sight. Although the victims were some soldiers from Big Shimaron that oppressed some farmers, it was too cruel. Since the incident, many people scared to go to outside especially after the sunset. The criminal was unknown but there was a young boy that accidentally saw the murder and he kept muttering giant, scar and red eyes. He became trauma and he was sent to a better health centre for further treatment. Everyone knew who she was talking about. There would be no mistake it was a member of the group that they need to face sooner or later. Yuuri convinced her that everything will be alright. He promised her that they'll stop the group no matter what it takes. His promises helped to sooth her.

Before dinner, Yuuri decided to take a bath at the hot spring. It seemed that Flynn decided to build it a month ago. She said the hot spring was actually helped her to calm.

"What's wrong, Heika?"

Yuuri startled. He looked around and he saw Conrad was standing near the door, guarding him.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to scare you."

Yuuri relaxed his shoulders and washed his face. "Nah, don't you worry about it." He grinned.

"You look down. Is there something that I can help, Heika?"

"I might cheer up a little if you call me Yuuri instead of Heika." Yuuri pouted.

"Yuuri."

"That's better."

Then, there was a paused. Conrad just waited patiently for him to tell him his problem. Yuuri just stared at the water like there was a solution to his problem inside it. He gave a deep sighed.

"I was just thinking…how lonely it is to wait for 5000 years, alone in an empty space."

"Why are you thinking like that?"

"That guy…he waited for me for that long. But he can still smile and laughed and put his hope on me. Isn't he amazing?" He smiled to his reflection.

Conrad looked at his young master. There was no mistake that he was feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault."

"But I kept him waiting. Even now, he still has faith on me. He didn't even know me."

"He can trust you. You always keep your promise. We'll save him."

Yuuri stared at his reflection. He realized that he wasn't supposed to feel down like that. Not when he made that promised to his new friend, Fielys. He can end his suffering by releasing him from that place. Yuuri lifted up his chin and he faced Conrad. He gave him his reassuring smiled.

"You're right. We'll save him." Then he got up from the water. He reached a towel and covered his lower part with it. He looked around and searched for something.

"What are you looking for?"

" Oh, I forgot where I put the soap. Maybe I put it there—" he walked.

"Wait, heika!" Conrad tried to stop him but it was too late. Yuuri slipped when he stepped on the soap.

"UWAAH!" A loud thudded was heard. He was waiting for the pain to crawl to his head but he felt nothing, only there were hands that strongly wrapped around his waist and kept his head pressed on the broad chest. He slowly opened his eyes only to see that Conrad was under him.

The retainer gave a soft groaned. He winced a little when he tried to get up and he sat down, letting the young king that his mouth was half-opened and was staring at his face sat on his lap.

"Conrart, your head…" He mumbled.

There was a small cut on Conrad's forehead and it bled, possibly because he accidentally hit the rock that was used to decorate the hot spring. Conrad used his right hand to slowly rub his head that felt a little stingy. His left hand still rested behind the young king waist.

"Are you okay, heika?" He asked. He felt a little dizzy but he hid it with his smile.

He gave no replied. Yuuri then suddenly kneeling and he slowly leaned forward and wrapped his hands around the retainer head, resting Conrad's head on his bare chest. Then, his hands emitted blue lights.

"Yuuri?"

The blue light was embracing Conrad. His head felt light and cool. The pain was gone and he felt no longer dizzy. He could listen to the fast beat of his master heart and a glimpsed of his blue pendant that shone when the lights that his hands emitted reflected on its surface. Not long after that, Yuuri slowly released his arms and he faced him.

"Does it feel better now?" He sat on his lap again and he gave him his bright smiled.

Conrad's lip slowly curved into a soft smile. He stared into his black eyes and so does the young sousoku. They were gazing for some time. Then, without they realized it, they were actually leaned forward slowly; their faces getting nearer and their breath were tangled. They could feel that their heart was racing at the same pace. Yuuri lifted up his chin a little bit and Conrad bended his head down a bit, eyes still gazing. Conrad slowly closed his eyes followed by Yuuri and their noses met. When their lips were about to touch, a loud voice interfered.

"Yuuri! Are you still in there?" Wolfram walked into the hot spring.

"What are you two doing?" Wolfram put his hands on his waist. Yuuri was doing a warm up exercise and Conrad was standing beside him, crossing his hands and was smiled at his younger brother.

"Oh, Wolfram! W-What are you doing here?" Yuuri looked at the blond. His face was flushed. Wolfram narrowed his eyes at his fiancé. He noticed something.

"Yuuri…" He muttered while approaching him.

"Y-Yes?" Yuuri's head was sweating in panic.

Wolfram dragged the young king with him to the outside. "How long did you stay in there? If you couldn't stand the heat, you should come out earlier! Your might get fainted! Wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!" echoed in the hot spring even thought he was already at the outside.

Conrad just stared after Yuuri even after his footsteps had faded. His heart was still beating fast than normal.

* * *

During the dinner, Flynn served them the best meal of Caloria. They just had a small talked about Caloria development and Small Shimaron progression with the Big Shimaron. Then, Saralegui told them that recently there were attacks as well but no one actually died like what happened in Caloria. The victims were the same condition as in Shin Makoku. It was for that reason that Saralegui agreed to help Murata. They might be able to find the solution together, for the sake of their nations. Throughout the dinner, Murata noticed something was different between Yuuri and his most trusted retainer, Conrad. He decided to just keep an eye on them and may ask Yuuri about it later.

After the dinner, everyone gathered in the meeting room and waited for Mr. Fanbalen. He arrived not long after that, as expected from a successful merchant, he is very punctual. He arrived at the exact time as he mentioned in his previous letter that they received after the tea break. He was accompanied by his huge bodyguard, a fiancé of late Julia, Adalbert Von Grantz.

Mr. Fanbalen gave a slight bowed and greeted them. Yuuri looked delighted to see both Adalbert and Mr. Fanbalen.

"Fanbalen-san! Adalbert! How have you two been?" Yuuri approached them.

"Yuuri-heika, it's nice to meet you. Everything is just nice. I'm happy to see you well." His lip curved into a soft smiled.

"You look well, kid." Adalbert crossed his hands and stood near the door. Yuuri grinned at him and he just smiled. Yuuri escorted Fanbalen to the table and they sat at the furthest chairs.

"My deepest apologies for keeping you waiting, Yuuri-heika?"

Yuuri waved his hands. "No, it's not a problem. We are the one that should apologize for taking your time when you are busy." Fanbalen just nodded a little, thanked him for his understanding. He was very different without Lady Cheri. "What can i do for you?"

"Fanbalen-san, do you know any shinzoku merchant?"Murata started the discussion. Everyone else just kept quiet and listened to their conversation. Fanbalen put his fingers on his chin, thinking. Then, he looked at him.

"I might know someone. Why do you ask?" His face showed some unusual seriousness.

"I have a message to be delivered." Yuuri smiled. "And also a task."

Fanbalen just nodded. Then he looked at him. There was a long paused. Yuuri stared into his eyes and he gave a small gasped.

"Shibuya?" Murata heard him.

Yuuri stood up and so does Fanbalen. Everyone just stared at Yuuri and Fanbalen. They frowned at their strange behaviors.

"Fanbalen-san…" Their eyes still fixed on each other faces.

"*Der wahre König ist—Ihre majestät..." Yuuri uttered slowly.

"Fiel Lys..."then there was a light shone from Fanbalen. Everyone used their hands to cover their eyes from the blinded light except Saralegui. Fanbalen slowly reached inside his jacket and he took out an ancient scroll that emitted the bright light. He handed it over to Yuuri and he gave a bow of respect. When Yuuri received it, the light slowly faded.

"What just happened?" Wolfram asked, he blinked his eyes hard before his vision returned back to normal.

"You're a shinzoku." Saralegui approached him.

"Explain yourself." Gwendal frowned.

Fanbalen put his gloves on the table and he started to explain. "I'm born as a half-breed of shinzoku and human. Just like yourself, Saralegui-heika. I'm sure your retainer noticed it the moment he saw me just now." Berias nodded.

"Who are you actually?" Murata asked.

"I'm the descendant of His Majesty Fielys, the king of Seisunakoku."

Saralegui and Berias stared at him in disbelief.

"Isn't Alazon the queen?" Yuuri asked.

Fanbalen nodded. "She is."

"Then, why did you say—"

Fanbalen smiled. "I'll tell you everything that I know and those that were passed onto me. Please hear me out."

Everyone kept silenced.

"My family is the descendant of the true ruler of Seisunakoku. 5000 years ago, there was a feud and it cost many innocent lives. It was later that the king and his family were killed by a certain man, as the history goes. But my family knew the actual event. The king little brother and his little sister were actually survived and they ran away from the land. Before the king faced his fate, he gave his little brother this ancient scroll and he pledged to guide it until he passed it to the chosen one." He smiled at Yuuri. "It is you, Yuuri-heika."

"And the little brother was your ancestor. You are the true heir of Seisunakoku throne." Murata assumed.

"That can't be true." Berias eyes widen. Saralegui just kept quiet.

"That's true. But I'm not planning to take over the throne. Our time has ended. It is a right thing to do. Alazon and her descendants have the right over the throne since we're basically from the same bloodline. Alazon's ancestor was the little sister of His Majesty Fielys. She returned to the land when she turned to 16 years old and took over the throne. She was fulfilling her promised to her brother, which is my ancestor. We protect the scroll and they ruled the land."

"Does my mother know about this?" Saralegui finally spoke up.

He shook his head. "I don't think she know about the scroll. My ancestor pledged that only his descendants will know about it and be able to protect it. He wiped his little sister memories about it since she nearly told the Rebirth about its whereabouts. She was charmed."

"So, the Rebirth is actually existed a long time ago." Gunter frowned.

"I don't know about this group very much but I know that the group wants the scroll to stop His Majesty plan and obtain the sacred treasure."

"Sacred treasure…?" Gunter was curious.

"I'm afraid I couldn't help you with that. We need to ask him directly. And to do that, the ritual need to be done."

When Yuuri opened the scroll, gold dusts twirled onto it and a map emerged. There were also some notes under it that was written in old tongue. Only Yuuri, Murata and Fanbalen could understand it. Everyone gathered around the scroll.

"This place…"

"It's at the land of Seisunakoku. But the door is sealed." Berias commented.

Fanbalen nodded. "You'll need me to open the door. I'll come with you, Yuuri heika."

Yuuri hesitated at first but when Murata convinced him that there was no other way, he gave in.

They will start their journey tomorrow morning and thus, everyone decided to go back to their rooms.

Yuuri went back to his room without looking at his trusted retainer. Conrad just followed him from behind, watched after him from his back. Gwendal walked with Murata and he glanced at the young geika. He gave no response, indicating that he wasn't really sure what happened between the king and his protector. Gwendal gave a deep sighed. He dragged Wolfram with him into their room, knowing very well that his youngest little brother will sneak up inside the king bedroom if he didn't do that. He knew that the young geika would need some time with his friend.

"Good night, Conrart." Yuuri said without looking at him. Then he went inside his room, leaving his retainer.

"Good night, Yuuri." He whispered to himself.

* * *

"Shibuya…Shibuya…" No response from the king. Yuuri just stared at the moon blankly. Murata narrowed his eyes at the young king.

"Shibuya!" He pinched the king cheeks.

"**Ouwh~! Whaa aa huu huing, huaaaha?" the young king tried to pull his friend hands off his cheeks.

"What? I can't hear you." Murata frowned.

"***sop hat!" he whimpered.

"Oh! Sorry!" He grinned.

Yuuri rubbed his cheeks slowly. They were all red.

"What's that for?" He put an unlikely angry face. He can't feel his cheeks for it became numb.

"I've been calling for you for multiple times already. Why are you spacing out?" Murata sat at the chair in front of his friend.

"Huh? I-I didn't space out!" He said, still rubbing his cheeks.

"Shibuya…" Murata narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his hands. The moonlight that reflected from his glasses made him look fiercer. He was demanding for an explanation. "Weller-kyou…"

Yuuri stunned upon hearing that name. "What happened?" Murata continued. He leaned at the chair, waiting for his best friend to reply his question. Yuuri face turned red and he tried to hide it.

"There's nothing…going on." He tried to avoid the question. Murata sighed. He placed his hand on the small table between them and he rested his chin on it. He stared his face. There would definitely something was going on. The king was just too easy to read.

"Don't you want to talk about it? I might be able to help you, Shibuya. If not, I could at least become your listener." His expression softened.

Yuuri slowly faced him. His cheeks were still red but Murata was sure that it wasn't because of the pinched. Murata could see that the king was confused. He kept silence to give the young king some time to settle down.

"I…" Yuuri paused. He clenched his fists; he wasn't sure how to start. "I'm…confused." Murata kept silence. He waited for his friend to continue slowly.

"I nearly kissed him." There he said it. His face was flushed and he was also frowning.

"I don't know how to face him anymore and I couldn't even look into his eyes." He sighed. "Man, what's wrong with me? I nearly kissed a man!"

"But you already kissed Bielefeld-kyou."

"That was forceful and it was Shinou who dragged me there. But this time, it was on my own will!"

Murata chuckled. Yuuri narrowed his eyes at his friend and he crossed his arms.

"Oi…You think this is funny, Murata?" He leaned forward, staring at the young geika face. Frowned.

Murata cleared his throat. He smiled sheepishly. "Maa, maa, calm down will ya?" He rubbed his head. Yuuri leaned back at his chair. He sighed deeply.

"I thought you'll never realize it, Shibuya." He smiled. "Both of you are such a headstrong and so slow when it comes to your own feeling. Even Shinou agreed with me." He patted his best friend shoulder.

"What? I don't understand." Yuuri frowned and he was still blushing.

"See what I meant?" Murata laughed.

He continued. "First time I saw you with Weller-kyou when I came back to this world, I immediately knew that you were in love with him. It kept me wondering why you proposed to his little brother instead." He stretched his arms. "Then I found out that it was actually an accident. It must be hard on you." He grinned.

"Well, it is hard because I didn't know the traditions before but Wolfram—that's not it! That's not the real problem here!" Yuuri protested. He was huffing.

"I know. Sorry." Murata grinned. Yuuri leaned lazily on his chair, head was looking at the ceiling and he placed an arm over his eyes. His other hand was placed on the armchair. His head was messy.

"You can't hide and run away from him forever, Shibuya. You need to confront him sooner or later." Murata smiled.

"How am I supposed to do that?" He asked, still not moving.

"Talk to him. I'm sure he wants to talk to you as well." There was a long silenced before Yuuri gave him a response. Yuuri considered about it thoroughly. He sighed. Then he slowly faced his friend.

"I'll talk to him. After the ritual."

Murata smiled at him. "Whenever you are ready, Shibuya. You have my support." Then they watched the moon for a while. Before they went to sleep, Yuuri asked him about something that has been bothering his mind since the day of his meeting with the strange traditions.

"Murata, how did it become a traditional engagement proposal?" was his question.

"Good night, Shibuya." was his replied. He immediately pulled his blanket and covered his body and face with it. Yuuri glared a bit before he crawled beside him and tried to pull the blanket, demanded for an answer. Murata resisted and Yuuri tickled him and they were doing that for some time, laughing and joking before Yuuri felt sleepy and he fell asleep beside him. That night, Yuuri finally reverted back to his normal appearances.

In the next room, Conrad was sitting on the chair and looked at the star thoughtfully while he flashed back about the incident and his attempt to figure out his feeling. He felt tired afterwards and he went to sleep, hoping that everything will be alright soon.

* * *

They moved early in the morning. After saying goodbye to Flynn, they went back to the ship by carriages. Flynn didn't escort them to the deck since Yuuri said so. He said that she has done enough and he asked her to go back to rest because she looked like she was about to faint due to fatigue. Some problem occurred last night and she went to settle it. Luckily it wasn't very bad but she stayed up for the rest of the night.

When they reached the woods, they met Yosak. He was currently following someone that looked suspicious but that person vanished when they came to the woods. Then, someone attacked them. Balls of red light were directed at the young king carriage and Wolfram used his fire balls to encounter the attack. A huge man grinned and used his giant hammer to crush the carriage but Adalbert managed to hold the attack. Gwendal instructed Conrad to bring the carriage to the safety place and leave the attackers to them; they'll try to hold them for a moment. Yuuri, of course disagreed with the plan but Conrad and Berias kept the carriage going. They managed to escape and they waited for everyone else there. Conrad and Berias stayed on their guard in case one of the attackers managed to catch up with them. Yuuri squeezed the scroll and prayed for everyone safety. He wanted to help his retainers but Murata stopped him and he asked Yuuri to trust them instead. He wanted Yuuri to conserve his energy since the journey is yet to come to an end.

Not long after that, they heard horses approaching. Berias and Conrad unsheathed their swords and ready to attack. It was later they found out that everyone returned safely. Wolfram burned his left hand but it wasn't very bad. Berias healed it within a minute with his power. Yuuri looked so happy to see them and he hugged Wolfram. Wolfram stiffened by the unexpected hug, leaving him flushed. Conrad just smile, relieved to see that everyone is safe although for some unknown reason, he usually didn't mind about it but this time he felt a little disturbed by the young king action. But he managed to throw away the odd feeling. During the voyage, they cracked the hidden meaning of the notes in the scroll and they constructed plans.

The journey to Seisunakoku was continued and guided by Berias and Saralegui. The land was well hidden and the buildings reminded Yuuri of Rome. Alazon's castle was a little different to the Blood Pledge castle. It looked holy compared to his castle that looked a little evil, just like in RPG game that he played once. That was Yuuri first impression. A demon king was visiting a holy place, who thought of that? Wolfram was surrounded by many girls but instead he called Yuuri a cheater whenever some girls greeted him. Saralegui lead the way to the throne room to meet the queen.

"Maou heika." She bowed her head a little. "Welcome to the land of Seisunakoku. Saralegui told me that you need my help. What can I do for you?" She smiled. It was a different smile. She looked happy since the day she saved the land and not to mention, her son is finally recognized her as a mother and he forgave her. Her beautiful smiled reminded Yuuri of Fielys, made him speechless at first. Murata gave a slight pushed to his arm and brought back the young king back to the reality. He cleared his throat.

"Alazon-san, I hope you could lend us the Holy Sword."

Alazon thought for a while. Then she asked. "May I know for what purpose, Maou-heika?"

Yuuri thought she was going to reject his request without any consideration but instead she gave him a smiled.

"There's someone that we need to save and we need the Holy Sword to complete the ritual. I hope you could lend it to us for a while."

She looked into his dark eyes. She knew he can be trust and he is a good person. An honest guy. Then she gave him her reassuring smiled.

"You had helped me to save this land before. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It's now for me to return the favor. You can have the Holy Sword for the ritual."

"Thank you, Alazon-san!" He smiled brightly.

Everyone was relieved. It was easier than they thought.

Saralegui took the sword off the hole. Alazon maintained the land with her power for a temporary. They promised that they will return the sword as soon as possible. Then, Berias lead them to the place that was in the map, along with a few shinzoku that possessed powerful houryoku to assist them, sent by the queen. That placed was called The Maze. At the center of The Maze, a great flow of power existed and that place was used as a portal once to minimize the using of their houryoku. A portal to visit the other lands and places but it was abandoned about 5000 years ago, marked as a cursed place. Before they opened the door, Murata went over their plan for the last time.

"Remember, the scroll mentioned that the swords need to be put into the holes at the same time and both of you will need to control the usage of the powers. If Shibuya used more maryoku than Saralegui's houryoku, then the portal to the other dimension will be unbalanced and it may endanger the one that we're going to save." Both of them nodded. Morgif made a little noise to indicate that it understood. "When we arrived at the heart of The Maze, the rest will be guarding for a meantime, in case they attack." Then he took a look at the scroll. He rubbed his head. "Hmm~ this place has many branches. If we don't be careful, we might get lost and it would put Alazon in a difficult situation. We need to be hurry before her houryoku finished."

"I shall open it now." Fanbalen stepped in front of the sealed door. It was an old, huge door made by some white stone and oak tree. Wild trees and plants crawled along the door. It looked like an explosion will do but the barrier and the seal made it untouchable and it stood there for 5000 years long.

Fanbalen took out a small knife and he pricked his thumb with it. Blood trailed down his thumb and he placed his thumb at the center of the door. He wrote something in old language and he drew a line to connect the unfinished drawing on the door with his blood. Then the door gleamed in gold color before it widely opened. A shinzoku treated his thumb.

"That's all. You can pass through it now. Please save him." He bowed his head.

"Don't you worry, Fanbalen-san. Shibuya and Saralegui will definitely save him!" Murata grinned.

"Please do so." Gwendal said to the shinzoku that followed them.

Then they went back to the castle with Fanbalen using the combination of their powers and not to mention with the help of The Maze that was overwhelmed with the power.

"Be careful, everyone." Fanbalen managed to say before he disappeared with the shinzoku, leaving a vortex of gold dust.

Murata lead the way while referring to the map. Inside of that place, there were many thick walls full with lichens and the soil was damp and muddy. The light was poor and some parts of that place were damaged. They moved cautiously since the ground was full with stones that were pointing and sharp and the ground was slippery. They were many tall and huge trees, possibly aged older than themselves. Some plants were thorny and it filled the areas.

"Now we need to turn…left." A damage wall blocked their path.

"Let me take care of this. Everyone stand back." Adalbert commanded. He took out his big sword and slashed it. The path was easily cleared.

"Thank you, Grantz-kyou." Murata grinned at him and he took a look at the map again. "That's weird." He took turn to look at the fork paths in front of him and the map. He walked slowly until he reached at a big stone that stood between the 2 paths.

"What's wrong, Geika?" Gunter went to his side.

"This place isn't supposed to be at here. It should be at the other side. At the west." He looked around. Everyone went to them and gathered near the stone.

"Ouch!" Yuuri took a few steps backward, leaving Murata and the others discussing. A sharp thorn pricked his left arm. He pressed the cut with his right hand.

"Heika…" Conrad went to his side and he saw blood tainted his left sleeve.

"You're hurt."

"I-It's nothing." Yuuri tried to evade him. He can't look at him yet, he wasn't ready to face him. He didn't want Conrad to see him blushing and panicking. Well, not after that incident.

"Wait." Conrad held his right hand. He stopped. Conrad took out the bandage that he packed and a few cottons. He rolled up Yuuri's sleeve gently and he cleaned the cut before he bandaged his arm up. "There…it finished." He smiled.

Yuuri knew he mustn't act like that forever. He needed to solve this problem. He mustered his courage and he faced him, looked into his eyes once again.

"Conrart, I need to talk to you after the ritual." He didn't know how silly he looked at that time but he didn't care anymore. He just can't keep behaving like this. He felt it was wrong to treat him like that. It's not even Conrad fault at the first place. If he didn't fall down because of that stupid soap, that embarrassing incident won't happen.

Conrad knew that incident was bothering his master as well and it was a wise decision to settle it after the ritual.

"Yes, heika. As you wish." He gave a slight bowed. Yuuri frowned. "It's—"

"YUURI!" Wolfram rushed to his side. He chanted.

"Hear me, all who make up the flame. Obey this mazoku who defeated your original master! Heed my will and obey!" Balls of fire formed and he threw them at his direction.

"UWAH! Wolfram! What are you trying to do?" Yuuri sweating in panicked.

"Heika!" Conrad pulled him and he used his body to shield him from the attack. He unsheathed his sword and he blocked the attack that was coming from the above of their head. A purplish-eyed young man stared them coldly while giving a shot before he glided onto some big stone and he landed on the damaged wall. Balls of fire that were casted by Wolfram were actually directed at a young lady that was pointing her wand at Yuuri and she was charging the power to release a big blast of fire attack. Wolfram managed to interfere the charging and she landed not far from her comrade that attacked Conrad. Later, they were surrounded by the Rebirth's comrades. Yuuri took note at the presence of a young girl with light pink hair and she was holding a pink bunny plush. She was too young to be involved in this battle.

"Acchaa~ we got surrounded, Geika." Yosak already unsheathed his sword and he stood back to back with Gwendal. Murata stood beside him and he slowly pushed his glasses back to its place. "Do you have any plans?" Gunter and Gwendal were preparing to fight. "We just need to make sure that Shibuya and Saralegui made it safe to the heart of The Maze."

"Then the plan is to hold them off." Huber took a few steps to the left, guarding the young Geika. Berias didn't leave his master side.

"Oh my~ I can see his enormous maryoku~ so delicious~ can I go to him now, Morte~?" Avarice licked her red lip. She gazed the young king with her alluring hazel eyes. Conrad blocked him. "Oh, and an attractive knight. Such a brave lion." She smirked.

"Not after you failed to stop them, Avarice." Frei interrupted. Avarice frowned. "I don't ask you." He just ignored her and looked at the mazoku with his cold stare.

Adalbert kept his eyes on the huge man. He had some unfinished business with him. He raised his sword and was ready to attack.

A young man with orange eyes stood quietly at the center of his comrades. His eyes showed no mercy and filled with hatred towards the king.

Murata glanced at the young lady. "So it was you who did the illusion." The lady smirked at him. "It was perfect, isn't it?" Murata propped a hand on his hip and he smiled. "Sadly, you forgot that I was once a Daikenja. A tiny mistake and the illusion will get revealed. It must be a shame that your sneaky attack didn't proceed very well." The woman laughed. "I really like you. You made me feel like evil. I would love to strangle your tiny neck, boy."

A soft gasped was heard from the young girl. She still looked cold despite the fact that she was actually scared. The young lady had triggered some bad memories of the young girl. Her huge, heart shaped pendant glowed and there was a strong wind pushing everyone around her. So strong that some part of the cracked walls flew passed over everyone head. A beast that followed her growled loudly and its eyes shone in bright red.

"Avarice…I'll deal with you after this." Morte stared coldly at the young lady. Frei also gave her a death stared. Her smile faded and she just kept quiet.

The young girl hugged her tiny body and she squatted. Numerous beasts were appeared and they howled, waiting for their master's command.

"This is bad." Murata looked at the young girl. She created many beasts and with a word, they will obey her.

"We should make haste." He continued. "Von Voltaire-kyou, Yosak-kun, cover me. I need to go to Shibuya." Both men nodded. "Saralegui." He looked at him. "Go with Shibuya after this. The plan has changed." He instructed.

Morte crossed his arms. "Proceed."

"Divide…and conquer." The huge man grinned evilly. Then he jumped, lifting his huge hammer high and aimed it between Gwendal and Yosak. Gunter evaded the attack, Gwendal jumped backward and Yosak quickly grabbed the young sousoku away from that place. Before the hammer smashed the ground, Murata yelled at the young king.

"Shibuya! Catch!" He threw the scroll at him with all his might. He was just a baseball manager but he did a pretty good job in throwing the scroll. Yuuri caught it and Saralegui ran to his side. Berias followed him.

When the hammer hit the ground, they felt the ground was shaking like there was an earthquake. Dusts and dirt blinded their view. Avarice used this opportunity to shoot multiple balls of fire at them and Frei threw a bag of whirlwind-shaped stones and with a weird arrow, he shot at the stones accurately. Huge cyclones and wild winds were summoned and everyone tried to hold on something before they were blown away. It was a chaos.

"Frei, send the Maou king to the other place. He doesn't deserve to die this quickly. He needed to know the pain." Frei aimed his arrow that was created using his power at the young king. When he released it, Saralegui used his sword to block the attack and the holy sword activated its power. Both Saralegui and Yuuri vanished when a vortex of gold dust appeared. Conrad and Berias didn't catch them in time and the collision between the special arrow and the Holy sword power made some of them lost their hard gripped and were blown at different places.

"I'll go after the king. You handle them." Then he jumped high from the wall to the other wall until he was gone from everyone's view.

* * *

Wolfram slowly got up and he coughed dust. He saw Murata and Yosak but everyone else were nowhere to be found. He searched for his fiancé but he found the lady instead. She was approaching the young Geika and she was aiming her wand at him, possibly wanted to drain his maryoku.

"Although I longed for the king's maryoku, but I guess you should do." The stone on her wand glowed. Murata struggled to get up after the impact. Wolfram gave a surprise attack. She tried to block the attack using her wand and she stumbled. A thorn gave a slight cut on her cheek. It bled. Yosak went to Murata side and he helped the young sousoku to get up. Avarice touched her cheek and she saw blood on her fingers. Her eyes widened.

"You…dare to hurt my beautiful face…my flawless skin…" She muttered. Then she stared at Wolfram.

"YOU FILTHY MAZOKU!" She shouted at him. She quickly got back on her feet and she began to chant some spell. The stones of her wand, her earring and her necklace glowed brightly and millions balls of fire formed around them. She laughed evilly.

"TAKE THIS!"

* * *

Elakhet attacked rapidly despite his huge size and the giant hammer. Gunter evaded most attacks and he was trying to attack but the impact of the hammer leaving him no choice but reverted back to his defense position. Adalbert attacked him with his sword, abandoned most of the defense and their swords clashed but it sent him flung to the back. Elakhet gave a satisfied grinned.

"Dammit! It didn't work!" Adalbert flipped and he landed near Gunter.

"It's no use. The impact is strangely too strong. There must be something that boost up his attack power, especially the hammer." Gunter was sweating. He took a glanced at the huge man and he saw something shiny near the hammer. A familiar stone.

"Adalbert, try to attack him again. There's something that I need to confirm."

"Heh! You don't have to tell me!" He dashed towards Elakhet and he evaded the hammer before he slashed his hand, leaving a scratch only. When the hammer touched the ground, the stone emitted some light and the ground was crushed to some extent.

Elakhet swung his hammer to his side to hit Adalbert but he managed to block it with his sword. It tossed him to the other side but it was better than a direct hit from the hammer. Then Elakhet dashed toward Gunter and he attacked him vigorously. Gunter blocked the attack and he used his wind power to increase his speed. The last swung of the hammer barely touched his arm but the force made the bone cracked. Gunter winced at the pain. Elakhet swung his hammer again and Gunter knew it was too late to move. He just waited for it. A huge clashed sound of weapons was heard.

"Grhh! What are you thinking?" He huffed. Adalbert blocked the attack and he was struggling to deflect the attack. He succeeded and he took a few steps backward. Gunter went to his side and he whispered something. Eyes were scanning any weakness of the huge man.

"I found his source of power. I'll go break it while you distracted him." He raised his sword.

"And I'm not thanking you, Adalbert."

"Heh! I don't expect it from you. You better hurry!" He lifted his big sword and he leaped over the wall, gave a boost to his speed and he aimed at the hammer. He gave a loud cried.

Elakhet waited for the attack and he simply blocked it. He smirked. Then, he heard something was broken into pieces, shattered near his feet. He glanced beside him and he saw a trailed of lavender, long hair. His small, red eyes widen. He was tricked. When Adalbert dashed forward, Gunter was dashing toward him at the same time but Adalbert averted his attention when he leaped on the wall. It was an obvious attack but he loved to see his opponent shocked face when his attack was easily got repelled.

Adalbert flipped over and he gave a slashed on his chest. He received the attack and was blown further at the back. Blood spurted from his mouth when his back hit the big tree and he fainted.

Gunter was panting heavily and his hand felt numb. He felt nauseous too.

"That settled it." Adalbert approached Gunter and he noticed a broken stone. He squatted and touched it.

"So this is his main source of power…Such a waste. A rare stone." He stood and he brushed dirt away from his hands.

"Rebirth possessed such powerful houseki stone. They are really into it." Gunter gripped his sword. The stone made he felt weak.

"We need to go to the others." Gunter and Adalbert ran through the broken walls. They saw a huge explosion and they went in that direction.

* * *

Gwendal and Yosak were standing not far from the young girl, gripping their swords tightly. They couldn't attack her. She was furiously trembling although her expression was blank and cold. She was still squatting and her pendant was still glowing. The beasts growled and howled and gathered near her, protecting her. The beast leader that was always with her stared at Gwendal and Yosak. Its long tail encircling its master.

"What should we do, Kaka?"

Gwendal was still with his stern face, deep furrow between his brows. He was thinking for some plan but he didn't plan to hit the child. When she lifted her face to look at him and Yosak, Gwendal couldn't help but blushed. He can't lie to himself. She was too cute. A pink bunny plush that she held on her right hand made her looked so innocent and so pure. She was so cute that Gwendal couldn't lift his eyes off her. He gritted his teeth, cursing himself for being such a weakling.

The young girl slowly stood up, still trembling. Gwendal sure she was still in her trauma mode but she needed to attack them.

She pointed her small finger at them. "Go."

Some beasts that were floating swooped down on Yosak and the others darted across towards Gwendal. Yosak dodged the attack and he managed to slash a couple of two. Gwendal stood on the ground and when the beasts were getting nearer, he gathered energy within his hand and he hit it on the ground. Part of the ground surface rose vertically, piercing most of the beasts. He slashed the rest with his swords. Whenever they killed some beasts, their number was doubled. Some of the beasts managed to hurt them but they still fight.

"We can't keep going like this, kaka! We need to stop the girl!" Yosak blocked an attack from a beast and he slashed its head afterwards and it slowly disintegrated.

Gwendal kept quiet. He dashed towards the beasts in a flurry of slashes. Uebel created more beasts and she just stood there still.

Yosak was getting nearer the girl and he was about to attack the girl when Gwendal shouted at him.

"NO! DON'T ATTACK HER! THIS IS AN ORDER!"

Yosak hesitated at first but seeing the way Gwendal stared at him made him cancelled his attack. He move backwards and he made his way back to Gwendal. They were now surrounded by a large numbers of beasts that were conquering the sky and the land. Yosak and Gwendal stood back to back. They were injured but they ignored the pains. Bloods were dripping from their wounds on their hands and legs.

"What now?"

A beast attack Yosak and he slashed it. Gwendal was facing at the girl and he saw something unexpected. When Yosak slashed the beast, she jerked a little and he saw her eyes widen for a while and she trembled. He saw tears. Her porcelain skin that is white as snow covered up her tears. Gwendal realized that she was crying all the time. Since the first beast was slashed.

"Yosak, stand back." He took a step forward. He let go of his sword.

"What are you doing, kaka?" Yosak gave a confused look.

Gwendal walked steadily towards the young girl. A couple of beasts bit his leg. He gritted his teeth, enduring the pain.

"Kaka!" Yosak was about to run to his side.

"Don't come here! Stay there!" He gave a firm order.

"Whatever happens, don't come here and don't attack the beasts." He continued to walk, winced at the pain. The beasts growled at him but they didn't attack him rapidly like before. They were waiting for its master.

When he was about to reach the young girl, more beasts bit his arms and his legs and they didn't let go of him. Gwendal was kneeling. The pain jotted to his head and he was panting heavily. He shook his head and he slowly got up. His vision swayed and when he had steadied his body, he walked again, approaching the little girl that is know had an expression plastered on her pretty face. She was frowning and her big, light blue eyes were wide opened. Gwendal could see her trembling and her sad eyes. She feared of something.

"D-Don't come near!" Her small voice squealed in fear. She took a few steps backwards. She held her pink bunny closed to her chest and she squeezed it hard.

Gwendal stopped in front of her. He bent his head down to look at the small girl that raised her head to look at him. She looked smaller than Greta. Her most precious beast growled at him and he blocked her from him. Gwendal slowly squatted until their eyes were at the same level. She looked into his deep blue eyes. She can feel his softness but she still scared.

When Gwendal tried to reach her, she became panicked and she screamed. All the beasts dashed and swooped down at him, leaving Yosak behind and they were about to attack Gwendal. Yosak ran to him and he was trying to catch up with the beasts. To his surprise, all the beasts disintegrated when they reached Gwendal. When the dusts cleared, he saw Gwendal was embracing the child.

"No one is going to hurt you." Yosak heard sobbing and he heard Gwendal was trying to calm her down. "Don't cry. No beast will be slaughtered anymore and you have my word." He caressed her long hair.

"I-I saw he killed Loki. Dad said he will love me if I didn't go to see anyone. I didn't go see anyone but he wanted to kill me." She didn't stop crying and she sounded terrified.

"I will protect you from everyone." Gwendal tightened his embraced. Uebel slowly let go of her plush. She hugged him and she cried harder. The beast whimpered.

Yosak crouched beside her and he patted her head. He took the toy and he held it for her.

"Please don't hit me. I-I'll be good." She cried and slightly hiccupped. Gwendal cradled her and she was stiffened at first but when she looked at his gentle eyes, her shoulders slowly relaxed. She clung at his neck and she kept quite. She fell asleep not long after that.

"She's a good kid huh, kaka." Gwendal just looked at her with his gentle eyes. Then they heard something explode at the east.

"Kaka…" Gwendal nodded. He brought the girl with him and he endured the pain for the sleeping little girl.

* * *

Millions balls of fire swooped down and it created a big explosion. Fires were engulfing the place and Murata thought it was the end for him, Wolfram and Huber. He opened his eyes and there was Wolfram, stood still and an enormous energy surrounded him. He created a huge barrier of fire.

"…Shinou…" Murata didn't blink his eyes.

A hand was propped on his hip. He turned his head to face him.

"You owed me, my Daikenja." His eyes looked at him teasingly.

Murata stood up and he rubbed off dusts from his jacket. "When did you—"

"Well, I've been following you since the day you told Ulrike to visit here." He cut off.

"I see. No wonder I felt uneasy."

Wolfram, or rather said, Shinou that was possessing Wolfram frowned. "I just saved you."

"We could continue our fight later, she's coming."

Avarice was floating over their heads and she stared at Wolfram. The blond prince was different from before, she noticed. He was overwhelming with powerful maryoku. She grinned.

"Such tempting power. I want you." She gracefully approached him and touched his cheek. She used her magic to charm him. Her stones glowed once again. "You belong to me." She drained his maryoku forcefully.

"Shinou!" Murata warned him.

He clasped her hand and he smirked.

"Oh, but I belong to him." He released his energies and it created shockwaves, threatened her. Avarice tried to be freed from him, demanded him to release her hand. Shinou created fire tornado and he trapped her inside it. He raised his sword and he gave a series of slash marks in a blink of eye, destroyed her earring and her necklace.

She touched her neck. The beautiful stone was no longer hanged on her small neck. She gritted her teeth. She raised her wand and busted herself out from the tornado. She created a huge ball of fire and she shot it at Murata. Huber was in time to block the attack. He burned his hand a little.

Not long after that, Gunter and Adalbert arrived. She was badly outnumbered.

"This is not the end! I'll get you for this!" She fled after she created rains of fire. Gunter made a shield using his maryoku, Wolfram used his fire balls to defend, Adalbert used his sword skills to encounter the fire, Huber used his agility to evade it and Murata was protected by the young blond, to be précised the first king.

When she's gone, Wolfram slumped on the ground. Murata managed to catch him in time and he lay him down slowly. He sighed.

"That king…"

Wolfram stirred back to life.

"…What happened?" He slowly got up. He felt a slight headache.

"You saved us, Von Bielefeld-kyou." He gave him his genuine smile.

"I did?" Wolfram tried to remember any details. Nothing came. He frowned. He tried harder and there was a lady, millions balls of fire that were attacking them and then everything went dark. And he remembered something else.

"Yuuri! Where's Yuuri?"

Gunter went to his side. "Heika is not here?" They looked at their surrounding, nothing but burned trees and walls.

"Yo!" Yosak greeted them. "Everyone's here."

"Heika is not here."

"I saw he disappeared with Saralegui-heika before the force sent me flying over the wall." Huber tied his burned hand with a bandage.

"Then he must be somewhere near this place. We should split up." Wolfram put his sword back into its sheath.

"No. You might get lost. I remembered the path to the heart of The Maze. Shibuya should be heading there with Saralegui."

Gunter noticed that Gwendal was carrying someone in his arms.

"Gwendal, that girl…"

"She's asleep. Don't mind us. We should get going." Murata nodded. They followed him and Yosak abruptly stopped his step when he finished counting his comrades.

"Wait, where's Captain?"

* * *

It was a fierce battle. Frei kept gliding and he was extremely agile. He constantly leaped on the air and shot multiple types of arrows, effectively used his power, skills and the rare stones that he possessed. Just now he summoned a few thin arrows of light and he shot them at once using his large bow and a crashed of thunders were heard when it hit the wall, leaving a burning trace and some cracked on the wall. He didn't give any chance for Conrad and Berias to attack. He attacked them aggressively, after the thunder he used fire then earth. Later, he threw a small magic stone at them and he shot it. The magic stone cracked and it turned into a cyclone. They grabbed anything that seemed strong enough to withstand the wild wind. When the cyclone slowly dispersed, Frei shot multiple fire arrows at Conrad and Berias. They managed to dodge them but to his credit, Frei was able to give a slash at both of them using an extended arrow that he created and he leaped on the wall not far from him. Conrad left arm had a small cut and so did Berias right arm. He stared coldly at Conrad.

"You disgusted me, Weller-kyou. Why did you go with the mazoku?" He summoned a hundred of light arrows and it floated on his right hand, ready to be used. He twirled them. Conrad raised his sword.

"Why does it concern you?"

He threw the arrows in the air and they aligned orderly. He aimed them carefully and it darted at Conrad, passing over his shoulder and a couple of them hit Berias. Berias dropped a blade and he kneeled. Blood was running from his left shoulder and near his stomach. His left hand felt numb due to the shock of the light.

"Berias!"

The young boy quickly rushed at his opponent and he created a long light arrow to stab Conrad's chest. Conrad instinctively moved his right hand and he encountered the attack. Frei jumped high and he flipped over his head after he threw his bow into the air with all his might, landing behind him and he seized a bundle of long light arrows in his hand that was used like a sword. He slashed Conrad from behind but he backhanded and their weapons clashed later on. When Conrad turned his body to give a blow, Frei gripped his bow and he shielded the attack with it. They were competing in strength. Conrad managed to repel him and he landed far from him.

"Because we're the same. This mazoku blood that flows inside me, I despised it."

Conrad let out a small gasped.

"That's right, Weller-kyou." He jumped onto a big stone behind him. Hundreds of fire arrows and hundreds of light arrows were created and they floated on his hand. He aligned them once more.

"We're half mazoku…except for Uebel." He rapidly shot two combined arrows at a time from side to side, leaving a trail of light behind him to confuse Berias and Conrad. He was very skillful for a young teen at his age. They dodged and slashed multiple times while keeping up their pace with the gray-haired young teen. Conrad was now fully understood why he was very powerful. He was just like him, a half-breed but the difference is he possessed a special maryoku, just like Nicole's child and his Heika. A rare case.

He was seriously worried over Yuuri but they can't advance. Frei was trying to slow them down.

"Berias, I'll try to hold him down while you go find them."

"You don't have to do that." Frei interfered when he was now suddenly standing in between them; his right hand held a bunch of long fire arrows and his left hand held a bunch of long light arrows. "Morte will take care of them for you." He stabbed at their sides.

* * *

Yuuri and Saralegui continued their way to the heart of The Maze. It was lucky for them that the Holy Sword had brought them near to the place. Yuuri was really worried over his other comrades and he wanted to find them but Saralegui convinced him that they will be alright and they can find them after the ritual since everyone was doing their best to hold the enemies for them. Yuuri, with his new firm resolution rushed to their destination with Saralegui with all their might. They stopped once a while to catch their breath but not for long. They ignored their bruises when they accidentally scratched their legs or hands. They kept going until they arrived inside the room.

There was a huge circle with an unknown language and unknown symbols. At the center of the circle, there was another circle, only a little bit smaller and it was made from gold with beautiful carvings and crest. Then there were two holes at its right and left sides. At left side, the hole was pure black and they could see some words were crafted. Yuuri knew the words looked familiar, it was written in the old tongue of the mazoku tribe and on the other side, the hole was pure white and it was written in the old tongue of shinzoku tribe. Yuuri and Saralegui went to their respective place. They read it.

"When the pure houryoku of the Holy Sword is flow inside the heart of the land, a path of the other world shall be open." Saralegui drew out the Holy Sword.

"When the pure maryoku of the Demon Sword is flow inside the heart of the land, a path of the other world shall be complete." Yuuri drew out Morgif.

"When the ritual is fail, the path will forever be close." A young teen wearing a black uniform stood in front of the door, he walked slowly inside the room. He took off his black gloves, putting it inside his pocket. He reached for his necklace and pulled a ring from it. He wore it on his middle finger and his orange eyes were gleaming.

"Lancet will be please if the ritual is failed." His hands were now surrounded by dark red energies, the same color of his hair. It reminded Yuuri of blood. He drew out a simple sword with a dark blade. "I hope you're prepared." He approached them.

"Wait. We don't have to fight."

He stopped. His cold gaze was still there. He scanned him and he looked disguised at the presence of the young king. Morte darted in a blink of eye, leaving both kings stunned and slashed the young demon king. Morgif defended him.

He whispered. "Why should I listen to someone as filthy as you?" Then he glided to the other king and gave a multiple slashes at him before he landed in front of the pretty boy. Saralegui kneeled and he held his side. Blood was tainted on his white robe. He groaned.

"Sara!" Yuuri rushed to his side. He touched his wound and blue light emitted from his hand. The wound was slowly healing. He angrily looked at Morte.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't think I should answer you." He dashed at them again, this time he jumped in the air with his blade facing downwards and he landed it between them, creating a shockwave and it blew them at the other side. The remaining forces destroyed the ceiling, revealing the sky that was covered by many tall trees.

Saralegui that had recovered slowly got up and he attacked Morte when he tried to hurt Yuuri. He blocked the attack easily but Saralegui kept hitting and slashing until he panted. Their swords crossed and they were struggling in strength. Morte repelled his sword and sent his stumbled on the ground. His glasses fell not far from him. When Saralegui faced him again and he stared at him, his eyes were gleaming in blue and Morte was stunned. He slowly back on his feet and he approached him.

"You will leave us alone." He hypnotized him.

Morte nodded slowly before he saw the sousoku behind the pretty boy. Something snapped inside him and he quickly shook his head, recovered from the effect of Sara's power. He narrowed his eyes at him coldly.

"Your eyes are dangerous like you. Let me teach them some lesson." He raised his hand and he put it near his lip. He blew the red aura at Sara's face. Yuuri hurriedly grabbed Sara's hand and he pulled him beside him. The aura went inside his black eyes instead. Yuuri covered his eyes with his sleeves afterwards and he took a few steps backwards slowly. His eyes felt stingy. It felt like a thousand of needless were piercing his eyes mercilessly. He gritted his teeth hard.

"Yuuri!" Saralegui held his hand.

Morte stood still and he focused his energies at his left hand that now looked like red clouds were twirling around it.

Without wasting any second, he dashed at them once again but now he attacked Yuuri with his left hand. Saralegui pushed Yuuri away and he evaded the attack.

Morte leaped on the wall and he flipped to attack them. Yuuri that was still shutting his eyes hard stood up and blocked the attack using Morgif. Morgif ate the aura a little before he quickly spilled it out.

"Baabuuh !" he sounded angry and irritated.

"What?...poison?" Yuuri asked. He opened his eyes slowly but his vision was blurred. He only saw a glance of Morte that was about to touch Saralegui with his left hand. He recalled Yosak report.

"_I went around those affected places and they said there was this red-haired guy kills whoever he touched within a minute, a spiky, gray-haired guy that used a big bow with a weird arrows, a huge man with a big scar crossing his face and carried a big hammer with him, a young lady with a greenish hair and she possessed a huge houseki stone and a wand."_

"…_**there was this red-haired guy kills whoever he touched within a minute…"**_

"…Sara…" he mumbled and his eyes showed fear of losing.

His maou form activated. The pressure of his enormous power sent Morte flying to the other side before he managed to touch Saralegui. Dark clouds covered the remaining clear skies that exposed those little lights from the sun. Thunderstorm emerged, heavy rains started to pour to the land. Several trees and ruins were blown down in the gale. They could barely see each other if not for the presence of the maou bright blue energies and Morte gleaming red energies.

Morte slowly got up and he looked at the maou with his cold eyes. The power instilled fear within him but he resisted, he didn't want to lose to the young maou. Yuuri slowly approached him and he didn't lift his eyes from him. He asked once again.

"What are your reasons?"

A flashed of a young girl that was playing with her doll appeared inside his mind. She looked fragile, weak and delicate but her smile was the brightest.

"_Onii-chan~!"_

Instead of answering the maou, he rushed at him and he rapidly attacked the young maou with his sword, trying to overcome the energies barrier that kept deflecting the sword.

"_They're half-breed."_

He jumped backwards and landed far from the maou. His left hand reached inside his pouch and he took out a few stones that he received from Frei. He crushed them using his bare hand and the sword glowed in red. He swung his sword multiple times and balls of wild wind were directed at the king. The king stood still on the ground, no effect.

"_What's the maou doing? NOTHING!" _

He used his houjutsu power and the sword glowed once again. This time he struck it into the ground, creating a shockwave of wind and the land arose upwards until it reached the king. Yuuri jumped and he landed on the hill-like ground.

"_Take the girl away." _He remembered how the blood was spreading. How his hands were trembling.

And how she screamed.

"_Onii-chan!" _

"Have you lost the heart of a human?" the maou spoke.

That's when he saw it. That dark orbs. They showed sympathy and also his pride as a maou. The king had already seen through him. His past and his pain.

Morte felt irritated and angry. He lost his cool.

"She did nothing! Why did you kill her? She was harmless!"

He took out the last stone that he saved. He crushed it using his left hand that is now overwhelming with great power and so did the sword. He was planning to give the final blow to the king. Morte strike out. Yuuri closed his eyes and waited.

"YUURI!" Saralegui cried out loud, his voice full with concerned.

Morte leaped towards him and slashed downwards with his sword that will cause intense damage if not repelled. He penetrated the maryoku barrier but when the blade was about to touch his opponent shoulder, it stuck. He tried to attack with his left hand but the maryoku barrier locked his movement.

"The volunteer of love supports the life; the evil ignores other people lives and commit sins, even treats the innocents cruelly. To achieve your own wishes, you submit your soul to the darkness. The arrogant and foolish man! Calm down and listen to me!"

Morte was astonished. He abruptly stopped his attempted to break free from the lock. Those slit black eyes piercing into his eyes through his heart.

"I couldn't do anything about your painful past but killing innocents live is also wrong. I would not allow you to make disturbance. Normally, it's not my nature to threaten or kill, but I will punish you! Justice to be done!"

Water dragons were formed from the rain with an enormous word of 'JUSTICE' at the center of the sky. They firmly intertwined him, holding him in place on the sky. Yuuri levitated and disappeared. He reappeared in front of him with Morgif. He gave a slashed at the black blade and it shattered in pieces.

"Tch!" Morte struggled to release himself from the dragons. They were squeezing him and it was hard to breathe.

Yuuri raised his hand until it was at the same level with the young teen. His wide opened palm emitted bright blue light and it slowly crawled to Morte. Morte suddenly felt something was pulled from inside of him. Yuuri gritted his teeth and Morte screamed in agony.

The dark red energies were slowly being consumed by the bright blue energies. They stayed there for some time until the dark red energies were fully consumed. Morte looked very sick and weak. He was drenched in sweat. Yuuri felt a little dizzy but he recovered afterwards. The water dragons were still holding him in place but no longer squeezing him.

"W-What…have you…done to me…?" Morte muttered before his vision became black. The dragons bent down and they put him on the ground but they were still locking his movement.

Yuuri slowly descended from the sky and he went to the dark hole. He looked at Saralegui. Saralegui finally recovered from the amazement of the maou power that left him stunned before and he rushed to the pure white hole. They struck the holes at the same time and they channeled their energies together. Saralegui struggled to control the force and the shock that he received whenever the houryoku passed through his nerves. He gripped the sword harder and he resisted the blinded light and the gale. He gave out a loud cried.

Yuuri, on the other hand was struggling to force his maryoku out. He wasn't at the land of Shin Makoku thus he felt tired, not to mention that he just used most of his maryoku to remove the darkness completely from the young teen. The power of the land gave more advantage to the houryoku and little to maryoku. He was facing problem to keep up with the amount of energies that flow at Sara's side.

"_I'll be waiting for you, Yuuri." _

He gave it all and he gave a loud cried. The combined powers were successfully opened a portal in the small circle. Then, a slender figure emerged. A bell jingled.

* * *

Conrad and Berias shielded the attack with their blades and it was actually a good opportunity to encounter him. Conrad rolled over and he retaliated against him by extended combo of slashes that quicker than a blink of eye. Berias flipped over Frei and he was spinning around hitting him with his now a single blade. They aggressively attacked the young teen, consumed with fear when they knew that their kings were in danger. Frei dodged most of the attack, thanks to his super agility but some were hit and he was now covered with wounds and cuts. Both Conrad and Berias dashed forward at the same time and at the same speed towards Frei. They pointed their blades at his shoulders and Frei tried to repel the unexpected combined attack. He managed to dodge Berias's blade but Conrad's attack was successful. He winced at the pain. When his attack was repelled, Berias raised his sword again and he gave a slashed. This time, it managed to hit Frei's thigh. He kneeled. Then Frei heard something inside his head. Lancet summoned him back.

"It looks like my mission to hold you off is completed. I shall get going." He tossed a small stone and he shot it with his light arrow. A whirlwind appeared. Conrad and Berias grabbed on the nearest huge tree and wall. When the wind settled down, Frei was no longer there. Conrad and Berias hurriedly rushed to the place where they saw a blinded blue lights emitted and it wasn't that far.

* * *

Fielys was finally able to be free from the chain. Saralegui and Yuuri were kneeling and panting heavily. They were drenched in sweat and Fielys was closing the path. Numerous light shields surrounded the path, which then were lighted up in a thick twilight mist, closing the path and turned them into glitters of gold twirled and dusts. Fielys felt the world around him swaying. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he felt the dizziness wore out, he opened his eyes again. He looked at both kings and he smiled. He wanted to approach the young maou but instead he stayed there when he heard noises. Fielys calmed himself and was ready for any ambushed that may be directed to them despite the fact that he was too exhausted. He resolved that he will protect the kings for a meantime.

Conrad and Berias arrived and when they went inside the room that was severely damaged, they raised their swords when they saw a young teen was standing at the center of the room. Berias took a closer look at him and he gave out a gasped before he dropped his blade. He kneeled to the king. The sheaths of the swords had the crest of the royal king. When Fielys approached them, he gave a nodded, relieved that they were comrades.

Conrad and Berias went to their respective king.

"Heika…" Berias placed his hand at the king's back and he healed him. Saralegui gradually felt better and he finally able to stabilize his heart beat.

"Yuuri!" Conrad crouched beside him and he checked for his wounds, to his relieve, there was barely a cut and there was only some scratches. But something else disturbed him. Yuuri faced him; he didn't look at his face.

"Conrart?... Is that you?" His hand groped around. Conrad slowly took his stiffen hand. His expression was still in shocked.

"Why does it so dark here?"

"Yuuri?" Saralegui, Berias and Fielys approached him.

Conrad slowly waved his hand near his face. Yuuri gave no response. He noticed that the young king eyes showed no light. He was blind.

Fielys took notice of the presence of a dark red-haired young teen that was unconscious. He turned to face Saralegui.

"Did he attack him with some dusts?" Saralegui recalled the battle. He nodded.

"We need to treat him fast." He whispered to Conrad.

Everyone raised their swords when they heard approaching steps. Conrad saw Murata and the rests. They lowered their swords.

"Who is it, Conrart?"

"It's everyone."

Yuuri gave a deep sighed of relief.

"Can you stand, heika?"

Yuuri slowly got up with the help from Conrad. His legs felt weak and he nearly fell but Conrad help him regained his balance.

"Shibuya!"

"Yuuri!"

"Heika!"

They were glad to see Yuuri and the others alright.

"Both of you did it. Thank goodness." Murata put a hand on his hip. His expression seemed relieved. He wiped his sweat that formed on his forehead.

The others took note of a presence of a beautiful boy. He gave a slight bow at them. Wolfram stomped when he went to Yuuri's side, unaware of his condition.

"Wimp! You should give us a signal earlier!" Yuuri faced at the direction where he heard his voice. He was facing Wolfram but his eyes were looking at a different way.

"I'm not…a wimp…" Yuuri felt a sharp headache and he felt exhausted. He tried to stay awake but instead his eyes and his body betrayed him.

Wolfram frowned. "Oi, Yuuri…" Yuuri fell and leaned on him. Wolfram quickly grabbed his jacket and slowly put him down.

"Heika!"

"He lost too many maryoku. Let's get going everyone." Conrad cradled him and winced a little when the pressure affected his wounds.

Yosak whispered at the young geika.

"Geika, what should we do with that young boy?"

"Take him with us. He might be useful."

* * *

"There, that would do." Gisela put the extra drops back into a bottle. She kept the remaining cottons inside her case and she strapped the medical box on her shoulder.

"Heika, you should take a rest."

Yuuri let out a deep sighed. "I'll try. Thanks, Gisela." He smiled but he didn't face her. Gisela stared at his face for a moment. He reminded her of the late Julia. The way he smiled and his somewhat soft expression. Adalbert realized that as well. He kept staring at the young king, his heart ached.

Wolfram hid his worry with his usual temper and act of annoyance. Greta hugged Yuuri, pleased that he was back. Yuuri hugged her back and Greta knew that Yuuri was frightened. The way he hugged his adopted child was different from usual, he was slightly trembling and it was tighter than before. Fielys went to his side and he placed his cold hand on his forehead. He used his houryoku power, emitting greenish color of energies and soon Yuuri fell asleep. He looked so peaceful. Conrad pulled the blanket around him.

"I suggest we come back here later. He should be recovered by this morning. That dose should be enough to overcome the effect of the poison." Everyone left the room except for Wolfram and Greta. They accompanied him for a while. Murata left to Shinou Temple, together with Fielys. Adalbert was persistent to leave the castle until tomorrow morning. Saralegui went back to his room, skipping dinner. Berias followed him.

Everyone else went to the dining room for a dinner. It was rather late.

"Gwendal, how is the girl?" Conrad pulled the chair and he settled down. Maids were serving the food. Wolfram joined them afterwards after he sent Greta to sleep.

"She was still asleep. That young boy too." Gwendal took a handkerchief and he placed it on his lap.

"It's been 2 days." Gwendal didn't comment any further. He just gave a slight sighed. He knew that there was nothing else to do except waiting. Gisela had checked upon them and it was confirmed that they were in a good condition. Well, physically. The young girl had used too many of her power and the young teen had lost all of his power. It was out of their hand.

Gunter placed his fork on the plate without making any sound. "His Majesty Fielys will explain everything when heika has recovered. By that time, he asked Saralegui, Berias and Adalbert to be presented as well." He informed.

"I understand that Saralegui and Berias to be present but why Adalbert?" Wolfram put the wine beside him after he took a sip.

"There must be something that he can do. We'll know about that later." Conrad later excused himself. He went to his post.

It was dawn when Yuuri woke up although it wasn't really matter for him. He can't differentiate between night and morning. Gisela told him that the poison will wear out this morning so he just needed to be patience and stay strong until that time. It amazed Yuuri that his previous soul, Julia could actually manage to live and stay happy even though she can't see. He heard his stomach rumbling.

"Ah~, I see. You wake me up just to say that you're hungry. Why can't you just wait until this morning~?" He placed a hand on his stomach. He stretched his hand before he got up from the bed.

"Should I call for someone? Or should I stay until this morning?" He crossed his arms. More rumbling.

"Geez…I get it!" He gave a deep sighed. He knew someone would be guarding his room today so he may ask the soldier to bring some food to him. He walked slowly towards the door. He stumbled with a loud thud and he let out a soft whimpered of pain. The door was knocked.

"That hurts~ come in." He slowly got up and he rubbed his head.

"Heika, are you okay?"

A familiar voice. He could never forget that voice. Not when it was the man who named after him and the one that he nearly kissed. For some reason, he just felt so thankful for being blind at this moment.

He laughed nervously. "Yeah, it's just that I can't see where I was going that I stumbled. But no harm! See?" He showed his strong and proud postured which wasn't convincing enough with that disheveled hair. Conrad let out a small chuckled. Conrad led him back to his bed.

"Just a moment, Yuuri." He walked quickly to the kitchen and went back inside the room with a tray of foods and drink. Yuuri could smell the hot mushroom soup and hot milk.

"How did you know that I'm hungry?"

"Ah, you didn't touch your food before so I assume that you'll be hungry by the time you wake up."

"Well, I'm starving!" he grinned.

Conrad took the spoon and he scooped the soup. He blew it and he fed him. It was awkward at first but later Yuuri was able to act as normal as he could. It was hard but it worth it. Later, he cut the meat and he dipped it with a sauce. He even sliced the hot bread smaller so that Yuuri could easily eat it. He helped him eating until Yuuri was full enough.

"This milk is tasty!"

"I'm glad you like it."

A hand reached his head and it was combing his dark hair. Yuuri shut his eyes when his bang tried to get into his big eyes. He held his mug closer to make sure its content won't spill.

"That should do it."

"My hair was a mess, wasn't it?"

A chuckled. Then a silence.

"Conrart, about that incident…I…" he broke the silence.

"We could talk about it later. Until you're well enough, heika." He cut off, knowing that the young king wasn't actually ready for that conversation. He was too.

He thought for a while and slowly nodded.

Conrad was gazing Yuuri. He finally figured out about his own feeling but he was afraid that Yuuri might think otherwise. It was very rare for him to think like that. Afraid of rejecting and losing. When those who were half-breeds were being rejected by most of the mazoku, he was being rebellious and he didn't really think of it. When his most important person, Susannah Julia died, he was feeling lost but he could keep up with life and eventually being able to deal with it. However, for Yuuri, it was very different. He knew he couldn't live without him from the first day that he was born. He even told him that if Yuuri died, he'll be following him afterwards. He will do anything for him.

"Is it still dark?" He tried to put the mug on the tray.

"It's going to be morning soon." Conrad took the mug for him and placed it on the tray.

Conrad was still looking at him but he didn't know that Yuuri was finally being able to see again. Yuuri was staring at his face and he noticed how beautifully tendered his smile was that made him completely still and awed. Yuuri could feel how his cheeks were burning and his heart was racing.

_It's happening again! I mustn't do this! Not until I figured out his answer!_

Yuuri blinked his eyes hard and he shook his head. Then he smiled at him.

"I think I'm ready for the day."

* * *

Me: That's all for now~! How was it? Hope you like it! Since I don't really know how to describe any romantic scene or fight scene, so, please, again spare me if they were somewhat suck~ *laughed nervously* I'll try harder and harder and harder and harder and hard—

Murata: *smacks my head with a damned-thick dictionary that he used to smack the 1st king*

Me: WHAT'S THAT FOR? =_=* *just revived from the 10 minutes coma, on the floor*

Murata: stop your stupid babbling. *was on a chair*was reading a book of "how to lower your blood pressure" in Spanish*

Me: *whining* you could just say so~ no need to hit my poor head! TT~TT *squatting*

Shinou: I agree with this kid *sat down beside me while crossing hand*

Murata: *death glared despite the calm expression worked very well sent down a chill down our spine* and stop whining. What are you? 5 years old kid? *crossed legs, continued reading*

Me: …*trembling while clutching Shinou clothes* He's a bespectacled monster that is reading and smart

Shino: *chuckled* but I still love him.

Me+KKM characters+the Rebirth: Thank you for reading!

**Google Translate:**

"*Der wahre König ist—Ihre majestät..." Yuuri uttered slowly.

"Fiel Lys..."

_(The true king is-His Majesty, Fiel Lys)_

"**Ouwh~! Whaa aa huu huing, huaaaha?"

_(Ouch! What are you doing, Murata?) _

"***sop hat!"

_(Stop that!)_

**EXTRA~! SHARE MY PASSION!**

_Longing for you_

_Day and in dream_

_I'm hoping you're here_

_Every moment_

_You steal my love_

_Then time in need_

_If you walk away_

_I will follow you_

_Drown in my love with your secret gift you gave to me_

_I was there as the spirit guides your precious soul_

_Holding your hand as I walk you through the whole of the world_

_Carry away with that thing we were seeing in the real sky_

(Aesthetic-Iryu Team Medical Dragon OST)

_**Doesn't it sound perfect for Conyuu~~! *squeals* **_

* * *

"**He's my king." **

"**I see." He muttered under his breath.**

* * *

"**If you betrayed him, I'll kill you. And I'll never forgive you." Wolfram walked away.**

* * *

**"Wincott family? So, Susannah Julia knew it all along?"**

* * *

**In the next chapter!**

**Hidden Heart and the Eternal Ring!**


End file.
